


Key to the North

by DaronwyK



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, F/M, Tywin/Sansa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Tywin Lannister sees Sansa Stark's true worth and takes action to capitalize on it.





	1. A Sharp Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Typical disclaimer's apply, not my characters or creations just borrowing them for a while.

  
_**H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.** _   


  
Tywin Lannister's boots echoed off the stones of the Red Keep as he and a small accompaniment of Lannister Soldiers moved with speed through the dark, and deserted corridors. He had been notified of a situation that required immediate intervention, by the Master of Whispers no less. He could hear the dull thud of flesh striking flesh and knew the rumours were true before he ever rounded the corner. Nothing could have prepared him, however, for the state of Sansa Stark...his key to the North. The girl was being held up between two members of the King's Guard, clearly unconscious or near to it. Her dress was torn open, leaving her underthings exposed. Her hair had fallen out of its court style and her face was a bloody mess. Ser Meryn was in front of her, striking her repeatedly to the delighted applause of his grandson, King Joffrey.

 

"The Next man who strikes that Lady will be relieved of the offending hand." Tywin's voice thundered through the hallway, causing the King's Guard to stop what they had been doing. "What is the meaning of this, your Grace?" He looked at his grandson, pinning him with a look that would send most sane men running for cover.

 

"I'm punishing a traitor Grandfather." He grinned.

 

"This ends now." He said and nodded to one of his men who moved forward and gently scooped up the limp girl, and held her effortlessly. "Sansa Stark is a ward of the Crown, and until further notice is under my personal purview. The King is tired, see that he is taken to his chambers to rest." Tywin was looking at Joffrey but addressing his guards.

 

"No! Mother promised I could do with her as I pleased, she's not to be my queen now so I can torment her as I choose!" Joffrey looked enraged.

 

"The King is to be kept resting until you are instructed otherwise, and is to see no one except for Maestor Pycell for some Milk of the Poppy." Tywin ordered the King's Guard, and to their credit they herded the livid boy king away.

 

Tywin's jaw was set as he turned and headed back to the Tower of the Hand. "The girl will need a healer, send for Maestor Ferrin and then summon a Septa for the girl." He told one of his soldiers who headed off to see to his Lord's orders.

 

His soldier laid the girl down on a padded bench in his office, and the Maestor arrived only moments behind them. Once the Septa arrived to ensure the girl's reputation he stepped out to instruct his men. He wanted the tower of the Hand off limits to the King's Guard, the Queen Regent and the King himself. A servant was sent to ready chambers for the girl here in the Tower and a few maids were assigned directly to her service for the short term. He'd need to find more appropriate companions for the Stark girl for the long term.

 

As he re-entered his office, he was reminded of a battlefield sick tent. There were bowls of bloody tinged water, red-soaked rags, and the scent of medicinal herbs. The Maestor stood and headed over to see the Hand of the King. "My Lord." He said respectfully. He'd been the Lord of Casterly Rock's personal Maestor for nearly ten years now.

 

"Well." He said expectantly.

 

"She'll live, though she will be in considerable pain for some days and the bruising will be extensive. It's also clear that this is not the first time she's been beaten, I found old bruises on her back and ribs when we were checking the extent of her injuries." He said.

 

"Has she been interfered with?" Tywin asked, anger circling down into a dark pit at the core of him. If she had been raped he would rend heads from bodies before dawn.

 

"I saw no evidence of such but the Septa examined her properly and confirms that she is still a maid." He knew his Lord did not deal in uncertainties.

 

"Well...that is something at least." He sighed, feeling his age at the moment. "The Septa will remain with her until I can arrange for an appropriate hand maiden, see to it that she is instructed on whatever Lady Sansa might require for her comfort while she heals. You will monitor her condition closely." He said, mind all ready thinking on what needed to be done.

 

"Of course my Lord." He bowed politely and went to speak to the Septa.

 

Tywin Lannister sat down, watching as the servants cleared the bloody rags and other debris away. The Septa had covered Sansa's body with a blanket to preserve some measure of her dignity. Never in all his years would he have thought ANYONE so stupid as to abuse such a valuable commodity as this girl. She was Ned Stark's oldest daughter, and key to the North should her brother die. Through the right marriage they could buy peace, or rule the north outright. With her cared for and content the options were endless but now? He pinched the bridge of his nose. She'd need to be treated with care during her recovery and he'd need to be certain that she remained safe from the cruelties of her King.

As for his grandson the King...he was in need of a sharp lesson. He was unsure if he was simply stupid or actually mad. The time was fast approaching when he would have free reign over the Kingdom without the controls of a regent and the Small Council, and if he were truly Mad...that could not be allowed. There were options after all, Tommen while very young could be moulded effectively into a King. What to use as a lesson however was troubling. He was pulled from his musings as the servants returned to move Lady Sansa to her new chambers.

 

"I am to be informed the minute she awakens. I will need to speak to her." He instructed them and dismissed them all with the wave of a hand. No one lingered behind.

He returned to his thoughts, sitting up until late in the night.

 

**_W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G._ **

 

Sansa woke and groaned instantly as an attempt to open her eyes caused pain. Everything above her chest hurt, and she remembered the events of the previous night. She tried to sit up, not recognizing the feel of the bed she was in...some panick setting in.

 

"Easy child...try not to move too fast." A kind, older woman's voice filtered through. "My name is Septa Delna, the Hand of the King has asked me to watch over you. Here, drink this...it will help with the pain." A cup was lifted to Sansa's lips.

 

Sansa drank the bitter liquid down obediently and laid back against the pillows. "Where am I?" She managed to ask, speaking carefully as moving her jaw too much hurt horribly.

 

"In the Tower of the Hand. Lord Tywin will be here soon to speak to you about what happened." She said and carefully tucked the blankets around Sansa to preserve her modesty.

Sansa managed to open her eyes, and looked around the lavish bedroom. It was far grander than her bedroom had been when her father had been hand of the King. "I'm not fit to receive visitors." She protested.

 

"I believe he is likely to insist, but I will relay that to him when he arrives. Do you think you could manage a little broth? You've been asleep most of the day." It was all ready well after midday.

 

"I could try, thank you Septa Delna." She said and then closed her eyes again, exhausted from just that small effort. It wasn't long when she heard a commotion in the outer room and then the door to the bedroom was opened and the Great Lion of Casterly Rock strode into her bedchamber. Sansa swallowed, refusing to let herself give into the urge to hide under the blankets.

 

"It's good to see you awake, Lady Sansa." he said and moved a chair around to sit at her bedside. The Septa followed him into the room, and stood quietly beside the door. "What do you remember about last night?" He made a concerted effort to be as non-threatening as he could be, the girl had been terrorized enough for a full lifetime and he did not enjoy frightening maidens needlessly.

 

Sansa cast her eyes down. "I remember the King's Guard entering my chambers and dragging me out into the corridors, and then they started hitting me." She said quietly.

 

"At the King's orders?" He asked, though it was clear he knew the answer.

 

"Yes, my Lord." She answered, realizing that side-stepping the truth was rather pointless. He'd seen everything.

 

He breathed out sharply through his nose. "You are now under my protection Lady Sansa, this treatment will not be repeated. You have my word." He said. "I am attempting to secure a suitable companion for you, and appropriate household staff. Until then, Septa Delna will be your companion. Rest and recover, and we will speak again once you are feeling up to it." He stood and nodded to her.

 

"Thank you, my Lord Hand." She made herself say.

 

"You should not need to thank me, my Lady, for simply being afforded the privileges of your rank." Tywin Lannister said and left the room, still thoroughly disgusted that he'd needed to step in at all. His daughter had been beyond neglectful in regards to her ward and she would be held to account. Apparently Cersei could not be trusted to follow simple rules of conduct, and her run as unchecked Queen Regent was at an end. It was time she remarried. He'd had several offers for her hand now that Robert was dead, it was time to accept one of them. With her remarried and well away from King's Landing the rumours of incest would fade and strengthen her children's claim to the throne. Tyrion would need a wife as well, he'd allowed his son to whore his way across Westeros long enough. Someone respectable with a holding was what was needed. He briefly considered Sansa herself but dismissed it just as quickly. The girl was too important to marry to Tyrion, and the North would never accept anything less than a skilled warrior. It would take some careful consideration.

 

**_H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R._ **

 

Sansa recovered slowly, but the peace and quiet of the Tower of the Hand was a godsend to her. Septa Delna was kind and mostly was just a calm, soothing presence while she got her feet back under her. Her meals were brought to her in her rooms and sometimes in the afternoon she and the Septa would sit on the balcony to do their embroidery. The bruises had faded and she could look in a mirror now without grimacing. The lack of news was unsettling though. She knew nothing of what had happened after her rescue by Tywin Lannister, of all men. She didn't know if she was going to end up back under Joffrey's vicious eye, or what other new horrors King's Landing had planned for her.

 

"Lady Sansa, the Hand of the King requests your presence in his office." One of the soldiers came out on the balcony and bowed respectfully.

 

Sansa nodded and stood, her Septa following suit only to be stopped with a gesture.

 

"The Lady is to meet with the Hand alone." He said apologetically.

 

Sansa followed the soldier without protest, knowing that the presence or absence of a single Septa was no guarantee of her safety. If the Lord of Casterly Rock meant her harm, he'd had ample opportunity for it before now. The soldier opened the door, but let her enter alone, closing it behind her. Sansa was reminded of the times she'd visited her father in this room. She kept moving forward and curtseyed slightly as she reached the desk. "I was told you wanted to see me Lord Hand." She said, voice steady even though her insides were shaking.

 

"Please sit, Lady Sansa." Tywin Lannister observed the young woman as she sat down opposite him. Cersei portrayed her a shallow, simple minded girl unworthy of attention. He had an inkling that there was something more to her. "I hope that you have been receiving all the care necessary to recover from your injuries?"

 

Sansa inclined her head. "Septa Delna and Maestor Ferrin have been most attentive." She said, keeping herself from thanking him as she recalled how he'd disliked her previous expression of gratitude."

 

"Since we last spoke I have learned of the depths of the mistreatment you have been subjected to at the hands of the King and his men." His green eyes locked onto hers, surprised that she had no difficulty in meeting them.

 

"I doubt that you had to look too hard, my Lord. It was no secret what they did to me." Sansa said.

 

"It was not." He responded to her rather bold statement. "However it leaves me in a difficult position as regards your future. The King has requested your return, and while I have the ability to deny him that for the moment...in just another year I will not. Only marriage will protect you from him, and even then only marriage to someone powerful."

 

Sansa felt her stomach drop a little. "Who did you have in mind?" She asked, knowing that there was only one reason he'd summoned her now. He'd all ready decided her fate and was simply summoning her to inform her of it.

 

"What I have in mind is an arrangement, between you and myself. I can protect you from the King, and I have need of an heir. In consideration for that heir, I would be willing to persue peace with your brother." He said, watching her face carefully.

 

"But you have two sons, and Cersei has two children as well?" Sansa looked somewhat confused.

 

"Tyrion will never inherit Casterly Rock, and Jaime is all by castrated by his oaths to the King's Guard." His jaw tightened. "If you bear me a son, I will ensure that they are named my heir. I would ask for two attempts, in the event that the first child is a girl." He kept his tone very matter of fact, this was a business transaction and nothing more.

 

"You'll give me your word that you will attempt to talk peace with my brother?" She said, weighing her options and knowing that really she had no other choice.

 

"I will." He said.

 

"Then I will marry you." Sansa said, knowing that this was the only chance she would have to save her brother. Her heart ached with the knowledge of what she was doing, but knew that once she was pregnant it was unlikely Tywin Lannister would seek her bed again. She could survive a few months in his bed for a chance to save what little was left of her family. She grateful to be sitting at the moment and felt a little lightheaded.

 

Tywin stood and walked to a side table and poured her a glass of wine. "My sister will be arriving in King's landing in a few days, she will assist you with the wedding preparations and I will allow you to write a letter to your mother. I am certain you would prefer she learn of this from your hand than by rumour." He said and offered her the glass.

 

Sansa took it and sipped it. "Thank you." She said, not meaning for the wine.

 

"I will announce the engagement tomorrow during the small council meeting." He said, surprised by the young woman's calm demeanor. "I will arrange for a seamstress to be put at your disposal so that your wardrobe might be adjusted to reflect your new status, and I will delay the engagement dinner until you have something suitable to wear."

 

"Engagement dinner, my Lord?" She looked confused.

 

"It is a custom in the West to celebrate a successful betrothal between important families." He said, realizing it was not something she'd have been exposed to in the North.

 

She inclined her head. "Would it be appropriate to wear my house colours?"

 

"It would be most fitting. Now, unless there is something else you require...I am certain my sister can answer any other questions you may have." He returned to his seat.

 

Sansa swallowed and set the wine glass down. "I'm certain she will be able to answer any questions I might still have." She said and rose. "I'll allow you to return to your work." She said and at his nod she turned and walked out of his office, managing to keep it together until she reached her own chambers. She thanked the soldiers for the escort and then went to sit down in front of her fire. Her hands started shaking and she grabbed a handful of her dress to still them. What in the name of the Old Gods had she done? Marry Tywin Lannister? She was still sitting there when the Septa joined her.

 

"Are you well child?" She enquired, worried about the quiet young woman.

 

"I...no..." She shook her head. "I've agreed to be married, to Tywin Lannister." She managed to make herself say the words.

 

The Septa reached over and touched her hands. "The gods do things for their own reasons, in time you will understand why this came to be." She said, trying to reassure her. It was not the first time a young lady was married to a much older man for the sake of politics, nor would it be the last. "Lord Tywin has shown some care for your comfort and safety, that should reassure you to his motives."

 

Sansa nodded and closed her eyes. "I think I'd like to spend the rest of the afternoon alone, for some reflection." She said politely to the Septa.

 

"Of course child, it's a lot to take in." She patted her hand and stood. "If you require my presence, the servants can fetch me."

 

"You're very kind." She managed a small smile and held it until the woman was gone. Then it melted from her lips and she sank back into her chair, unable to put a name to the feeling that was spreading through her. It wasn't fear, after everything Joffrey had done to her...she wasn't afraid of much anymore. It certainly wasn't happiness or relief either.

She knew in that moment, with perfect clarity, that agreeing to wed Tywin Lannister assured that she would never go home. Until now there had always been that hope that perhaps Rob would win the war and rescue her, or that she'd find a way to escape and get back to Winterfell. Now, even if Rob won...she'd be Lady Lannister, Casterly Rock would be her home. Her bones would be buried alongside her husband's, so that even in death she'd never be able to return to the North. She felt the tears spill down her cheeks. When she'd been growing up in Winterfell she'd wanted nothing more than to leave it behind, to go South and marry some great Lord or Prince. Foolish, dangerous dreams. The time for dreams was gone, she was marrying a dangerous and powerful man and she would need to learn to be an asset to him instead of a liability.

 

 


	2. Preparing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made Sansa somewhat older than in cannon.

  
_**H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.** _  


 

  
Genna Lannister had received a raven from her eldest brother. It summoned her to King's Landing to assist in the planning of his upcoming marriage and to prepare the young woman in question for her upcoming duties as Lady of Casterly Rock. You could have literally knocked her over with a feather when she'd read those words. There was no mention of who the girl was in the letter just that he would clarify things once she arrived. She knew that there had to exceptional circumstances for her brother to have considered marriage now, after all this time.

 

While she and Tywin had always had a tumultuous relationship there had always been a thread of respect between them. They had been somewhat at odds in the last few years it meant a great deal that he was trusting her with this. Her carriage stopped in the courtyard of the Red Keep and she allowed herself a smile to see her brother waiting there for her. She exited the carriage and nodded to him. "Brother."

 

"Genna, welcome to King's Landing." He nodded. "Come, we have much to discuss." He said and without preamble headed them towards the Tower of the Hand.

 

Genna followed him to his offices and took a seat on a padded bench. "My journey was quite comfortable, in case you were curious." She teased as they settled down to speak.

 

He gave her a long suffering look. "I assumed if there had been an issue you'd have mentioned it." he said. "I'm marrying the Stark girl, and she is going to need your assistance. Cersei is a poor choice to advise her, for many reasons." He said, realizing that his sister's opinion on this did matter to him.

 

Genna looked actually surprised. "I'll reserve my opinions until after I meet her, though politically...it is a good match." She owned, seeing very clearly her brother's motivations. The Starks were one of, if not *the*, oldest families in Westeros, tracing their lineage back in an unbroken line to the first men. It was a marriage that the Lannisters had aspired to for generations, it would put immense pressure on her brother to at least talk peace. "Do you believe her capable of running the West to your standards?" She did ask.

 

"I think she has the ability, if moulded correctly, to hold the respect of my banners." He said after a moment. "She has been very poorly treated, so she may need a softer hand in the beginning, but there's metal there." He said.

 

Genna nodded. "Will you want the wedding held at Casterly Rock?" She asked.

 

He nodded. "Yes, the rest I will leave in your capable hands." He said.

 

"Very well, I'll have the servants take me to meet her then. I didn't come all this way to sit and drink wine with you." She stood and smoothed out her dress.

 

"Join me for dinner." Tywin said and dismissed her, sitting down to his letters.

 

Genna just shook her head, all business...as always. The servants were only too happy to take her to the sunny balcony where Sansa Stark sat, embroidering with a serene looking Septa. She shooed the servant away and observed her for a moment. The girl was a beauty, even a blind man would have been able to tell that. She was tall, with the willowy figure of a girl still though curves were beginning to emerge. She spoke quietly with the Septa as they worked, none of the girlish laughter she'd have expected from someone of that age. Finally Genna walked out, a smile on her face.

 

"So, you are the one everyone's talking about." She grinned as the girl's head shot up.

 

"I don't believe we've met." Sansa said, setting her embroidery down.

 

"No, but you're about to become my goodsister so I think it's time we got to know one another." Genna said. "I'm Genna Frey, Tywin's sister."

 

Sansa nodded. "Sansa Stark, though you know that." She said. "This is Septa Delna, your brother assigned her to my service."

 

"Well, Septa Delna...could you perhaps excuse us for the afternoon?" Genna said, looking at the religious woman.

 

"Of course." She nodded respectfully and left quietly.

 

Sansa watched her leave and then turned her eyes to Genna. "Won't you join me? The servants just brought tea and lemoncakes."

 

Genna sat down. "So, you're marrying my brother...I can't imagine that it was your idea, or first choice."

 

Sansa was surprised at how...direct, this woman was but nodded. "It wasn't my idea, but what other choices do you imagine I had?" She said, returning frankness for frankness. "Your brother rescued me from the King's guard, I'd all ready been beaten senseless and I have little doubt that he prevented my death that night. He is the only thing standing in between me and the King. I'm not a fool, I know my brother does not have the numbers to win a war in the dead of winter either. Marrying Lord Tywin is my best chance of having this end with some of my family still alive. What wouldn't you do for your family?"

 

"Metal indeed." Genna said, seeing the steel in those pretty blue eyes. "You'll do." She took a lemon cake and smiled. "These are excellent, it seems the alliance with Tyrells has improved the food around here."

 

Sansa took a breath, trying to adjust to this woman's manner. "It has, greatly so." She sipped her tea. "Lord Tywin said you were coming to help me plan the wedding, though I doubt that's all."

 

"It's not. My brother needs me to help him prepare you to be Lady of Casterly Rock. It would be a difficult position for any young woman to assume, harder still for you to do as the wife of a man like my brother. He does not tolerate mistakes and will not allow you to rule there with anything less than a will of iron. Weakness is not welcome at the Rock, Lady Sansa. It cannot be. Never again will people jape about toothless lions." Her face hardened.

 

Sansa nodded slightly. "Because of your father, Lord Tytos." She remembered her history lessons well.

 

"My brother was forced to reverse years of ineffective rule with bloody retribution to bring our banners back in line. They will expect you to fail. You're young and beautiful, with a tragic past. They will not expect you to be my brother's equal, they will look at you as though you are nothing more than his pawn. You will need to show them how very wrong they are, and that is where I come in." She grinned like the cat who had gotten into the cream.

 

"Why would you help me?" She looked wary of trusting the woman.

 

"Because I love my brother, we may disagree on many things but he was the only one to speak against our father's decision to marry me off to the Freys. We both want the

Lannister name to live on, and maintain it's greatness. He's decided that his sons by you will be the future of his house, so I will do everything I can to ensure that you are ready to honour that for him." Genna said. "First we need to get you married...so we'll meet with the seamstress tomorrow to begin work on your gown, we'll need to write invitations to all of his Banners, the important families in all of Westeros, trading partners in Bravos and Essos as well as the business leaders from Lannisport. This wedding will make the upcoming royal wedding seem a tawdry affair." She smirked playfully. "The Wedding itself will take place at Casterly Rock, though given the sheer number of people in attendance the feast will need to be held in a massive tented pavilion on the fields outside the castle. We will invite your family, of course, though you realize that they may be unable to attend." She said gently.

 

Sansa nodded. "I know. I've had no reply to my letters regarding the engagement yet." With every day that passed, her heart sank a little lower. "But there's nothing to be done for it." She dismissed her own pain, knowing that it didn't matter. She'd be married whether her family approved or not.

 

Genna nodded, watching the younger woman pull herself together after a moment of sadness. "How old are you dear?" She asked.

 

"I'll celebrate by 17th nameday in a few months." She said quietly.

 

Genna briefly thought that she should slap some sense into her brother but put the urge aside. "Perhaps by then you'll be comfortably installed at the Rock and we can celebrate it properly." She said.

 

"Do you live at the Rock?" Sansa asked.

 

"Yes, my husband and I have lived at Casterly Rock since my marriage. My husband is Walder Frey's second son, and I refused to live at the twins." She shuddered. "It will be nice to have some intelligent conversation again, something that has been lacking since my brother returned to King's Landing."

 

Sansa smiled and nibbled at her lemon cakes. "What is Casterly Rock like?"

 

"Words could never do it justice, Lady Sansa. You'll have to wait and see it for yourself." She smiled softly. "I will tell you that the view of the Sunset sea alone will be more than enough to endear it to your heart." She did give her that.

 

"I suppose that will have to hold me until the wedding." She said.

 

"Don't worry, there will be so much to do you'll hardly notice how quickly the time passes." Genna said. The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing trivial things like food and flowers and minstrels. She left the young woman to have her dinner in peace and went to eat her own with her brother.

 

She was shown into her brothers chambers, where dinner had been laid out for them. She took a seat, nodding to him as he came in. "Good evening, Brother." She said.

 

"I trust you have a pleasant afternoon?" He asked her and sat down, he was curious to know her thoughts but would never admit it.

 

"I don't know whether to slap you, or congratulate you to be perfectly honest." She finally settled on.

 

"You disapprove?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

 

"She's so very young...but I cannot fault your choice of her beyond that." Genna said and poured herself some wine. "I quite like her." She admitted.

 

Tywin relaxed at that. He had his own misgivings about this, but there was a great deal to gain by marrying her. If her brother was foolish enough to continue the war and he was forced to kill the boy, making Sansa the Lady of one of the richest holds in Westeros would show respect to the north and make his rule there less resented. If he had to one of her sons could be given the Stark Name to rule in Winterfell one day. "Good." He said. "Just ensure she is ready."

 

"You need to spend some time with her Tywin." Genna said.

 

He snorted. "She's a well bred lady, she should not need hand holding to prepare for her marriage."

 

"She is very young, and had not been shown much kindness by the men she's encountered here. A little time spent now will make things easier later." She said and arched an eyebrow at him. "Take her down to the bay while you fish." She said. "Or join her for a meal...something. A few gifts wouldn't hurt either."

 

He shook his head. "Very well, I suppose I can spare her some time." His sister wasn't asking anything unreasonable afterall. "The engagement meal will be in a few days, hopefully your presence will temper the rest of the family." He was not looking forward to watching Sansa try and contend with Cersei's petty comments and her son's outright cruelty. He would rest easier when she was safe at the Rock.

 

"I'll make sure she's ready. I may take her for a stroll in the gardens. It would do her some benefit to befriend the Tyrell girl, or at least get on the good side of the Queen of Thorns. And before you ask of course I'll ensure she has an appropriate number of guards." She said.

 

"Very well." He said, knowing it was a harmless enough test of the girl's social abilities.

 

"I'll keep you apprised of the wedding details as things are decided upon." Genna sipped her wine and enjoyed her meal.

 

 

**_W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G._ **

 

****

Sansa was enjoying the walk through the gardens with Lady Genna. It was a beautiful day and the smell from the flowers was intoxicating. She'd been hesitant when the older woman had suggested they get out of the tower for the morning, but the guards trailing behind them reassured her that she was indeed safe.

 

"Lady Sansa!" A voice exclaimed from off to the side and the beautiful Queen to be, Margaery Tyrell hurried towards them.

 

"Lady Margaery." Sansa said and nodded politely. "I don't believe you've met Lady Genna Frey, Lord Tywin's sister." She introduced the other woman who nodded to the girl.

 

"It's a pleasure. I must insist that you join my grandmother and I, we were just enjoying some tea and pastries in the pavillion." She said.

 

Sansa wanted to politely refuse but Genna's gaze seemed to encourage her. "That sounds lovely, thank you." She said and was somewhat surprised as the other girl looped an arm through hers.

 

"I've wanted to speak with you for some time, and apologize for my part in your changed circumstances." She said. "I don't wish for us to be enemies."

 

"I assure you, there are no hard feelings." Sansa said. "As it happens, I'm all ready engaged to marry someone else. While I won't be Queen...Lady of Casterly Rock is hardly something to be sad about."

 

Margaery nodded. "Indeed it is not." She said as they entered the shaded pavillion. Tyrell ladies were sitting in comfortable seats embroidering, eating sweet things, and listening to minstrals. At the center of it all sat an old woman, the Queen of Thorns, Lady Olena. "Grandmother, may I present Lady Sansa Stark and Lady Genna Frey." She said.

 

"The girl who's name is on everyone's lips from the Reach to the Wall." Lady Olena said. "I must say you do not disappoint my dear. Please sit, you're both most welcome."

 

Sansa took a seat. "It's nice to meet you Lady Olena." She said.

 

"I presume Lady Genna is here to help plan your wedding to her brother?" She asked boldly.

 

"I am, such a union will require a rather grand affair." Genna said, accepting a cup of tea from a servant. "With Lady Sansa's mother unable to be here...she'll need the assistance."

 

"Unable because your brother is busy trying to kill his bride-to-be's brother on the battlefield." She said.

 

"Grandmother...please." Margaery said, seeing Sansa's face close off.

 

"Lord Tywin and I have discussed the matter, at length, and if it isn't concerning to me...I don't see what concern it is to others." Sansa said, sitting a little straighter as she met the Queen of Thorns gaze.

 

"Cersei paints you as a meek little thing, I'm glad to see she's wrong." Lady Olena smiled and called for more cheese. "Well, here sit two young Ladies who are about to become the most powerful women in Westeros, I believe that is something worth drinking too. To Lady Sansa and Lady Margaery." She lifted her glass and soon the other women were as well.

 

The mood lightened and soon the girls were busy discussing wedding plans, gowns, and flowers while Lady Olena and Lady Genna continued to watch each other warily.

 

"I believe we should return to the Tower of the Hand, the seamstress will be waiting on us." Lady Genna finally said and stood. "I look forward to seeing you all the Lady Sansa's engagement dinner tomorrow."

 

Sansa stood and said her goodbyes, actually relieved to escape with Genna. She let out a breath once they were well away.

 

"Don't let the old bat intimidate you, she enjoys bullying people she meets for the first time to try and size them up." Genna chuckled. "You did well."

 

"She's a little terrifying." She said as they headed back to the Tower of the Hand.

 

Just as Genna had predicted, the seamstress was waiting for them. Sansa got into the beautiful dove-grey gown, loving the delicately embroidered direwolves on the edges of the sleeves. The cut and material were undeniably southern but there was something of the north there too. They finished the last details and then they continued work on several other gowns, as Genna had declared most of her wardrobe unsuitable for a young woman of her standing now. Genna worked with the seamstress to choose colours to compliment her fair skin and fiery hair, the women actually having a pleasant time. There were gowns of blue, gold, grey, green and even purple. There were gold accents on most and very subtle red accents on the golden brocade gown. Genna and the seamstress both agreed that her red hair was more than enough on its own.

 

Genna was sitting by the fire as the seamstress laid things aside for tomorrow and took her leave. "If nothing else, you'll dazzle your new bannermen with your beauty." She chuckled.

 

Sansa blushed. "I'm not that beautiful."

 

"You are and its a shame you don't realize that." She held out a hand for Sansa to come over and sit with her. "You're tall for a Lady, but it only serves to make you more elegant. You're not soft like the Tyrell girls, nor lush like some others...but you are beautiful, and that beauty is a weapon as sharp as any sword." She said. "It will always make men underestimate you, and will blind other women with jealousy. It's probably why Cersei treated you as she did...she was ever a jealous creature." She sighed sadly. "My brother is not an easy man to live with, but you are valuable to him so he will at the very least treat you with respect. His capacity to love died with Joanna, it very nearly kill him when he lost her." She said very quietly. "You remind me of her a little, a consummate Lady...in all respects, but with a kind heart behind a will that no one could have dominated."

 

"She died in childbirth...didn't she?" Sansa asked.

 

"Yes. Joanna fell pregnant with the twins soon after they were married, but after Jaime and Cersei were born there were several miscarriages." Genna remembered the sadness in Joanna's eyes. "She longed for more children, but her body just was not meant to carry more. Giving birth to Tyrion was too much for her, and she died in Tywins's arms. He's never forgiven Tyrion for it."

 

"Lord Tyrion tried to be kind to me when he served as Hand of the King, before the battle of the Blackwater." Sansa said quietly, not sure how she felt about being the means of

disinheriting him.

 

"That is one disagreement I advise you to not get in the middle of." Genna said seriously. "Leave any matters concerning his older children to Tywin alone, unless he asks for your input. You main concern will be giving him the heir he requires and then learning to rule at the Rock, those two tasks will be more than enough to take on."

 

Sansa nodded, eyes drifting to the fire. She'd have to share his bed, and the thought scared her. When she'd first come here to marry Joffrey she'd had pretty, romantic notions about what happened between a husband and wife. Her near rape during the riots, and Cersei's bitter words had left her with the impression that it was not anything romantic or pretty, just something she'd have to endure.

 

"It'll be all right."  Genna said, seeing the worries cross the girl's face. "If it were really so horrible, do you think there'd be so many babes born?" She smiled softly. "He won't hurt you sweet girl, he's capable of many things but he wouldn't do that." Gods help him if he made a liar out of her.

 

"Everything is just happening so fast..." She whispered, panic starting to tighten around her throat.

 

Genna squeezed her hand. "I know child, but it will all be well in the end."

 

"I hope you're right." Sansa answered, clinging to the older woman's hand.

 

TBC


	3. Spending Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really overwhelmed by the response to this story, hope everyone continues to enjoy it.

 

  
H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.

 

Sansa was heading down to the courtyard of the Red Keep while the sky was just beginning to lighten. She'd received a note from Tywin after dinner last night, requesting her presence the next morning. She'd been brought her breakfast early, and instructed to wear something suitable for riding. That had peaked her interest. She hadn't been on a horse since she'd left Winterfell for King's Landing. Her guards were silent shadows behind her. She nodded respectfully to her betrothed as he came into view.

 

"How long as it been since you were on a horse?" He asked without preamble.

 

"It's been some years, not since I was at Winterfell." She said.

 

"You'll be riding at my side as we journey to the Westerlands." He said. "Now is as good a time as any to refresh your skills." He nodded to one of his men who led out a horse for her. It was a white mare, a slightly smaller version of Tywin's own stallion. "She's yours."

 

Sansa smiled and moved forward to stroke the mare's face gently. "She's beautiful, thank you." She said and turned to see him nod.

 

"Her name is Amera. She has a calm temperament, and should be forgiving of any mistakes you might make while you readjust to being in the saddle." He said and moved to help her mount, pleased to see her settle into a balanced seat. "We'll take a short ride out into the Kingswood and then return with enough time for you to prepare for dinner."

 

Sansa got her balance and then adjusted her skirts for comfort and modesty. The little mare stood quietly as she gathered her reins. Tywin and his guards mounted up and as the sun broke the horizon the party rode out of the Keep and through the city towards the Kingswood. The city was just starting to wake up and the ring of the horses hooves on the stones echoed through the streets. What she wouldn't have given for a horse years ago...to ride away from this place. The time for that was past now. As they passed through the gate, she let some of the tension melt from her shoulders.

 

"You seem more at ease, Lady Sansa." Tywin remarked as they headed down one of the well worn paths through the forest.

 

"I've missed riding. I used to go out with my father, Rob, and sometimes Jon. We'd ride to some of the farms around Winterfell, or sometimes mother and I would ride along on a hunt." She said, missing those days horribly. As a girl she'd wanted to be anywhere else, but now...she just longed for even one day with them again.

 

"Your father took you out to visit the people and his banners?" He found it odd. Ned Stark had been gifted with three heirs and even one bastard son, he could see no benefit for the man to teach his daughter about the daily workings of the Warden of the North.

 

She nodded. "I was his eldest daughter, he knew if war ever came again I might well need to function as Lady of Winterfell for an extended period. My mother insisted I go often as the hope was that I would be Lady of my own hold someday as well." Sansa said and stroked the mare's neck as they turned down another path.

 

Tywin nodded, remembering the events that had led to Eddard Stark becoming Lord of Winterfell. "It will serve you well in the coming days." He said. "Do you feel up to something faster than a walk?" He asked her, knowing the stretch ahead was fairly flat and the footing good.

 

Sansa smiled and nodded, not waiting for him as she urged the mare forward. The mare moved smoothly into a canter, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Tywin and his stallion draw even with them. She wasn't pushing her mount, just enjoying the relaxing pace. As they rounded the bend a herd of deer exploded from the trees beside them, startled by the riders sudden appearance. One of the deer careened into the side of her horse and Sansa's eyes widened, knowing what was about to happen. The little mare spooked to the side and bolted forward. Sansa gripped the mane and bent low over her neck as the mare tore into the trees.

 

It was a few heart stopping moments before she was able to pull her up and she stoked the horse's neck to sooth her. She heard Tywin and the others behind her. "I'm here." She called out, trying to catch her breath.

 

Twyin came into view. He rode beside her and his eyes searched her for signs of injury. "Are you injured?"

 

She shook her head. "I'm perfectly fine, I just need to catch my breath a moment." She said.

 

Tywin nodded. "You did well to stay in the saddle, my Lady." he said.

 

"I surprised myself there." She gave him a shaky smile and stroked the shaking mare's neck. "I don't know who was more frightened, me or her."

 

Twyin reached over and stroked the mare's neck. "Sadly even the most seasoned horse can be shaken by a rogue herd of deer." He said. "I believe that is enough excitement for one day." He turned his stallion and led her back through the trees to the path. Inwardly he let go of the breath he'd been holding. He'd nearly panicked when he'd seen her horse careen off the path and into the dense forest. She seemed none the worse for wear, however, and he was grateful for it. It would have been a shame for all his plans to be ended by her breaking her neck in the woods.

 

Sansa didn't disagree, though she was a little disappointed her tiny bit of freedom was being cut short. She hoped however that this would not be a one-time occurrence. "Has there been any news of my brother?" She summoned her courage and asked. It had been some time since she'd sent her letter to her mother and there had been nothing in reply.

 

"He's moved his army to Riverrun, to attend the funeral of your grandfather. If you wish to write another letter, it is possible the other simply could have gone astray." Tywin said, not really believing it but willing for her sake to not kill all hope of reconciling with her family. "I will be sending a messenger by horse in a couple of days to request a meeting for terms for at least a cessation of hostilities. I can send the letter with the messenger."

 

"I'll make sure I have something ready then. Thank you, my Lord." She said, fingers stroking her mare's neck.

 

He nodded, still trying to figure out this girl. There were moments when he could forget her age, where she could converse with him on a level near his own. Sometimes, however, there were glimpses of just how young she was. He knew over time these moments of insecurity would fade away, she simply needed time and safety. "My sister seems to be quite fond of you, I am pleased you seem to be getting along."

 

Sansa smiled. "Lady Genna has been wonderful, I appreciate all the help she's given me." She said, honestly enjoying the woman's company. It was nice to have someone around that was not busy trying to terrify her every waking moment.

 

"I'm sure she'll be invaluable to you while you learn your duties as Lady of the Rock." He was glad that she would have some companionship when he returned to King's Landing. He had a feeling that Sansa was often lonely.

 

"I'm glad she'll be there. There is a lot to learn, but I'm anxious to get started." She was ready for her new life to start and walk away from this one.

 

"It will come sooner than you expect." Tywin said, a small smile on his lips as he tried to remember his own youth...wishing for things that always arrived sooner than he was prepared for.

 

"I expect it will." She replied, falling quiet as they passed through the gate and back into the city.

 

Tywin noted the changes in her as they neared the Red Keep, it was like the light in her eyes was being doused and something in him mourned it's loss. It made him eager to remove her from King's Landing. He dismounted first and assisted her off her mare, hands on her waist. "We'll go out another day, Lady Sansa." he promised, having seen how much she enjoyed the excursion.

 

She gave him a small, but genuine smile. "I'll look forward to it, my Lord." She said.

 

"Given the situation, it would not be improper for you to use my given name." He said, offering her an arm to escort her back to the Tower of the Hand. While this was a political match, there was no reason to not extend her the courtesies due a wife. It was best they both grow accustomed to it.

 

Sansa looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Tywin." She tried it and found it didn't feel as odd as she'd feared. While she'd regretted the shortness of their ride, her legs were actually grateful it had not been any longer. She was unable to help gripping his arm a little tighter as a pair of whitecloaks passed them in the hall way.

 

Tywin didn't comment, but his jaw hardened and considered moving up their departure from the Capital. The wedding preparations could be as easily accomplished at the Rock as from here. He'd discuss it with Genna after dinner tonight. He left Sansa at her chambers, into the care of her maids, and his sister who would get her prepared for tonight. He hoped that Cersei could keep a leash on her son tonight, he did not want Lady Sansa embarrassed.

 

W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.

 

Sansa was sitting between Tywin and Lady Genna at the head table in the banquet hall. It had been weeks since she'd been surrounded by the Court and was eternally grateful for the buffer Tywin seemed to provide just with his presence. So far everyone seemed to be actively ignoring her, and she was quite content with that. Joffrey was busy with his new Queen to be, and Sansa childishly hated that he was so sweet to her when he'd spent the last few years torturing her.

 

"I cannot believe you are seriously going through with this." Cersei hissed at her father, just loud enough to carry to Sansa.

 

"At what point did you believe I was proposing this in jest?" Tywin fixed his daughter with a hard look.

 

"She's just the stupid daughter of a dead traitor, and has no business taking my mother's place!" Cersei snarled back and then realized her error as the entire room went silent.

 

Tywin's jaw hardened and he leaned in to her. "Then it's a good thing you'll never have to return to the Rock and see her sitting in it." He sat back and picked up his goblet, utterly furious with his daughter. He looked over to the girl in question, who was sitting as still as a statue beside him. He realized that she had barely touched her meal, and had perhaps a few sips of her wine. He reached over and touched her hand. "Is the meal not to your liking?" He asked, well aware that it was not the issue.

 

Sansa's eyes shifted to meet his. "It's more the company." She said very softly, so only he would hear her.

 

The corner of Tywin's lips curved up as his sister leaned over to interject her own opinion. "Enough to ruin anyone's appetite, in all honesty." Lady Genna was appalled at her niece's behaviour. Her time in King's Landing had not improved her social graces, rather ruined them it seemed. "Poor company aside, you must try some of the venison Sansa. It's absolutely delicious." She rescued the beautiful girl as conversations started to pick up again.

 

Tywin watched as his sister seemed to distract Sansa enough to eat some of her dinner, and as dessert was brought out Tywin nodded to one of the servants. "Lady Sansa, I have a gift for you." He said and took the box from the servant and set it on the table in front of her. "I hope it meets your approval."

 

Sansa opened the intricately carved wooden box and had to expend a lot of effort to keep her jaw from hanging open. Laying, nestled in white silk, was a necklace. Lannister gold but set with droplets of diamonds. "It's beautiful." She stroked her fingers over the gems, having never owned anything so lavish, or expensive.

 

Tywin stood and lifted the necklace from the box, and moved to stand behind Sansa's chair, pleased when she understood what he wanted and moved her hair out of the way so he could fasten it around her neck. He stroked his thumb against the back of her neck once he closed the clasp and then sat back down. There were three teardrops of diamond on the pendant and it hung just below the little dip in her collarbone. "It becomes you, Lady Sansa."

 

Sansa's cheeks coloured at the praise. "Thank you, Lord Tywin." She said politely.

 

Genna smiled warmly at her brother, pleased at the gesture. Lannister gold and Stark white, both beautiful as well as a message to all clever enough to understand that Tywin was not ashamed of his new bride's heritage. No, he would grind the truth of her bloodline into the bones of anyone foolish enough to question it. "It's stunning Sansa, you must wear it to the wedding. We'll have a hairnet made to match it." She insisted, smirking a little at the eyebrow her brother raised in her direction.

 

After dessert everyone began to mingle, Sansa remaining near the protective presence of her betrothed and Lady Genna. Her back tightened as Joffrey approached, without Margaery. "Your Grace." Sansa gave a polite curtsey as he approached, relieved when she felt Twyin tuck her arm into his.

 

"Lady Sansa...you look well this evening, though I much preferred your appearance the last time I saw you." He said with an evil little smirk.

 

"That will be quite enough, your Grace." Tywin said in a very clipped tone.

 

"Maybe I'll be able to give you your brother's head in a box as a wedding gift." Joffrey ignored his grandfather, staring right at Sansa's face. "Would you like that?"

 

Sansa paled but didn't rise to the bait. "My brother is a traitor, his fate doesn't concern me." She answered but inside she felt sick.

 

"Your Grace should be concerning himself with his own upcoming nuptials. Your betrothed seems to be searching for you." Tywin said, appearing bored with the conversation. In truth he wanted to strike the smirk off the little snot's face, but they were in public and that would be unwise.

 

Just then Lady Margaery joined them, winding her arm through Joffrey's and smiling brilliantly at Sansa. "I wish you both the very best." She said to both Sansa and Lord Tywin.

 

"You're very kind Lady Margaery." Sansa demurred, and saw that Lady Olena was coming over as well and she mentally prepared herself.

 

"Well, it appears congratulations are in order Lord Tywin. I believe young men all over Westeros will be cursing your name however." Lady Olena smiled. "Stealing this beauty away. You look exquisite my dear, Lannister gold suits you."

 

Sansa blushed a little. "Thank you Lady Olena. I hope you're enjoying your evening?"

 

"I am indeed, it's always enjoyable to watch people say one thing and think another. Keeps things entertaining." She chuckled.

 

Tywin just snorted a little. "I find it far more entertaining when someone actually speaks their mind, personally." He said.

 

"I've heard that about you, always a pleasure to meet someone who's reputation isn't exaggerated." She said, watching him with a steely gaze.

 

Tywin smiled. "I try to live up to my word." He said and patted Sansa's arm. "Now if you will excuse us, Lady Olena, I need to escort Lady Sansa back to her chambers." It was getting late and he didn't want to subject her to any more scrutiny.

 

"Of course. I look forward to seeing more of you Lady Sansa." Lady Olena said. The girl was interesting, and she did so enjoy interesting people.

 

Sansa smiled and nodded politely, letting Tywin guide her out of the banquet hall and back towards the Tower of the Hand. Their guards fell in behind them and she let go of some of her tension. "Thank you Tywin." She said quietly as they walked.

 

"For what Lady Sansa?" He asked, curious as to what she was expression gratitude for this time.

 

"For staying beside me." She said softly. "I feel braver with you there." Sansa admitted it to him, not entirely sure why but he made her feel safe. Perhaps it was only that she knew that he wouldn't allow anyone to humiliate her, as it would reflect on him now. Regardless of the reason, it was a strange thing to feel safe again.

 

"That is something you do not need to thank me for, Sansa." He said as the walked, looking down at her. "One day you will not need me beside you to feel brave, until then I will be there." He promised her quietly. "We'll be leaving for Casterly Rock tomorrow. I'll not have you spend another night in this place." After seeing Joffrey's treatment of her, even with him at her side, he knew that he needed to get her as far away from the young King as possible. He stopped at the door to her chambers. "Rest well my Lady. Have your maids begin packing your things in the morning."

 

"Good night Tywin." She gave him a small smile and slipped into her rooms, bolting the door behind her.


	4. The Gold Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thrilled with the response to this story. Hope everyone continues to enjoy it.

_W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G._ _W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G._ _W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G._

 

Sansa was standing in the middle of her chambers, watching servants carry trunks out to the waiting carts. She was wearing her new green and gold gown. She was leaving King's Landing, and as each moment drew closer she felt her stomach turning little flips. She walked to the window, looking down into the courtyard where the carriage was waiting. Tywin had explained that she'd spend most of the journey in the carriage with Lady Genna, but once they were a day or so out from Casterly Rock he'd want her riding in beside him. Tywin's cavalry was riding with them. She knew the distance was impressive and Tywin had said if the weather was fair they should make it to Casterly Rock in two weeks. The bulk of that time would be spent getting out of the Crownlands.

 

"We're almost ready to head out." Genna said as she entered the girl's rooms between some servants. "How are you doing?" She asked as she came to stand beside the young woman.

 

"I just want to be gone...the waiting it hard." She admitted quietly. The more time that passed, the more certain she was that this was just a cruel joke and they would leave without her.

 

Genna nodded. "Come, lets walk downstairs." She slipped an arm through Sansa's and led her out of her chambers and down the stone steps towards the courtyard where everything was bustling.

 

Lannister Red cloaks were busy readying their mounts, the carriage and carts were being loaded and their horses harnessed. It was organized chaos, but everyone had a specific job and seemed to know what to do without being told. She saw Lord Tyrion weaving his way through the madness and she found herself smiling. He had always tried to be kind to her. "Lord Tyrion." She hadn't had the opportunity to speak to him at the dinner last night, not with his father beside her.

 

"Lady Stark." He smiled and nodded politely. "Aunt Genna." His face brightened just that little bit more. "I see you are in the very best of hands Lady Sansa. Since I did not have the opportunity to say so last night, I wish every happiness in your new life with my father. Gods know you are owed some."

 

"Thank you Lord Tyrion, I hope we will see each other again soon." She smiled, choosing to ignore the pity she could see in his eyes. Given the relationship he had with his father she wasn't surprised to find it there.

 

"As do I." He gave her a respectful half-bow.

 

"Take care of yourself, Tyrion. I worry about you." Genna said softly, allowing herself to touch his cheek.

 

"What's there to worry about? I have the best wine in Westeros, and undoubtedly the very best aunt one could ask for." He took her hand and kissed it's back. "I should take my leave, my father will be joining you shortly." He said and slipped away as quickly as he'd appeared.

 

Sansa felt a pang of guilt knowing that she was the means for his father to disinherit him, but it was something she had no control over. If Tywin did not want Tyrion to be Lord of Casterly Rock, he would find other ways to work his will even without her. Her only concern was her children, and her family. The rest was beyond her control and as such...not worth worrying over. She had more than enough to worry about as it was. Tywin was approaching with the small council following behind him. Sansa took the time to watch how they all responded to him, giving him space but hurrying to keep up with his brisk pace...not wanting to miss a word he said. There was no doubting that he was in command of them. She found a little smile crossing her lips.

 

"It is something to watch, isn't it?" Genna said softly to Sansa.

 

Sansa blushed a little. "It is." She admitted, and composed herself as he joined them. "My Lord." She said formally, aware of the company they were in.

 

"Lady Sansa...Genna." He said. "The last of the trunks are being loaded now, we'll be leaving shortly." He motioned for a groom to bring his horse over. "You should get yourselves settled into the carriage." He left them to speak to one of his soldiers.

 

"Come, lets get settled. It's going to be a long journey." She had not been planning on making the return trip so soon after arriving but she understood her brother's desire to get Sansa as far away from King's Landing as possible. The inside of the carriage had cushioned benches for them there were also padded boards with ink wells so that they could work on the invitations. It would take a little practice but it would allow them to make efficient use of their time. She'd seen her brother send off a rider at first light for Riverrun, carrying an offer of peace, as well as Sansa's own letter for her family. At least now they could be certain that the letters would reach their intended recipients and then they would have to deal with the response to them.

 

True to his word, the carriage started moving not long after she and Sansa had settled in. "With luck you will not have to return to King's Landing for a very long time." She reached over and squeezed the girl's hand. "We'll pass through the Lion's gate and we're on the Gold Road heading home."

 

Sansa was very quiet, but she gripped the older woman's hand tightly as they passed through the gate. She felt a flood of emotion hit her and tears shimmered in front of her eyes, blurring her vision. She blinked and felt the tears fall down her cheeks, hating that she showing such weakness to the woman beside her, but completely unable to help it. She felt Genna shift closer and pull her into a hug, stroking her back. Distantly she could hear her saying something, but she couldn't hear it through the sound of her heart beating in her ears. She cried softly into Genna's shoulder, letting go of years of repressed tears. When she finally stopped she pulled back, taking a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

 

"Shh...it's perfectly all right Sansa." Genna said, tucking a bit of hair behind the girl's ear. "You've been through an incredible ordeal, no one expects you to be made of stone."

 

"I honestly thought I'd die there...that I'd never get to leave, not really." She admitted, leaning back against the seat and closing her eyes. "Too many Starks have died there, I didn't think it possible that I'd escape."

 

"You did more than escape, you won your freedom Sansa. No one will ever take it from you again, not without paying dearly for it." Genna said with certainty.

 

Sansa opened her eyes and nodded. She'd die before she ended up a hostage again, and soon she would have an army of her own to protect her, and avenge her. Sansa had every intention of embracing the Lannister tradition of paying her debts, and there were a few large ones she intended to one day make good on.

 

 

_H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R._

 

 

 "House Lydden?" Genna said, eyes taking in the foothills of the mountains that ringed a good portion of the Westerlands.

 

"The Lords of Deep Den, sigil is a white badger on a split field of green and brown. Currently ruled by Lord Lewys Lydden. One of the most strategic keeps in the West from a defensive perspective." Sansa said, reciting the important information. They were headed there for a few days rest for both the men and the horses.

 

"The Lydden's are tied to House Lannister from the very early days of our house after the Targaeryn conquests. They are loyal but like most of our banners they will test you." She said. "Lewys has a lot of respect for Tywin, that will give you some leeway with him personally but everyone remembers how my father dallied around with a young woman in his later years, and how it led our house to near ruin. They may draw uncomfortable parallels with you."

 

Sansa nodded. "We must be getting close by now." They'd been in this carriage for what felt like forever and she was so tired of sitting still and just watching the world roll on by them.

 

"We're close now." Genna confirmed and took a moment to cast a critical eye over Sansa's appearance. They'd slept at an Inn last night, and she had prepared Sansa in anticipation of this meeting. She was wearing a dark blue gown, lined with white silk. Her hair was coiled and pinned up off her neck, not quite as formal as she'd wear in court but very near to it. The necklace Tywin had given her was gracing her neck, the neckline of the dress offering only glimpses of it. It inferred that she was wearing the necklace because she valued it, not out of a desire to display her gems.

 

The two women had not been idle during their time in the carriage, all the invitations for the wedding had been completed and needed only to be sealed and sent. Sansa had learned quickly to compensate for the gentle rocking of the carriage, her handwriting appearing just as elegant as if would have been seated at a desk by the time they reached the important invitations. They had begun discussion about the different houses and banners and who was likely to give her the hardest time. Genna had poured a lifetime of knowledge about the west into their conversations, hoping to give the young woman an advantage in her first meetings with them. Sansa had a remarkably sharp mind, and Genna was more than happy to engage it after years of it being neglected in the Capital.

 

Soon the looming cliffs around Deep Den closed around them and the carriage turned through massive gates into a large courtyard that appeared to have been carved from the cliffs themselves. The door to their carriage opened soon after and it was Tywin who offered a hand in first for his sister, and then for Sansa. While they had shared evening meals, the bulk of Tywin's time on the road had been spent managing his soldiers. He was pleased to see her looking as rested as one could hope for on the road. He sensed his sister's touch in Sansa's appearance today, and could not help but approve. While it was impossible to hide her youth, today she looked composed and elegant. He offered her his arm as they walked through his men to meet Lord Lydden who was waiting on the steps of the keep.

 

"Welcome to Deep Den, Lord Tywin." Lewys gave a respectful nod to his liege Lord. "And of course, to you as well Lady Genna."

 

"Your hospitality is appreciated, it's been a long journey." Tywin said. "May I introduce Lady Sansa Stark, my betrothed." He made the introduction.

 

"Welcome to the Westerlands Lady Stark." Lord Lewys said politely. "I've had a meal prepared and my family and I would be honoured if you would join us, your men and mounts will be very well tended to." They'd had some warning of the company's arrival and had made preparations to host them for a good week if needs be.

 

"We would be glad to." Tywin said and followed Lord Lydden into his keep. Of all the Banners for Sansa to meet, he was likely one of the safest. Unless she did something very foolish, the man would not take offence. Soon they were seated at the head table in the hall and being served a very lavish meal.

 

"How long will we have the privilege of hosting you?" Lewys asked Tywin.

 

"Only two nights, we still have a lot of ground to cover." Tywin said, grinning a little at the relief on his bannerman's face. It was a large company of men and horses to care for afterall. "And with winter on its way, I know supplies are dear."

 

Lewys waved his hand dismissively. "We always made provisions for your company, my Lord. But I am sure you are eager to be home."

 

Tywin nodded. "I always am." He owned.

 

"This is your first visit to the West, is it not Lady Stark?" Lady Lydden asked the pretty young woman sitting beside Tywin. Sweet Maiden but she was young.

 

Sansa nodded. "It is Lady Lydden." She confirmed. "It's very different from home, but beautiful in its own way." She said.

 

"Wait until you see the Sunset Sea...there is no sight like it on earth." She smiled at Sansa.

  
"I've been told so, and I'm quite excited to see it with my own eyes." Sansa confirmed, and let Lady Lydden draw her into a relaxed conversation about the upcoming wedding. Genna would interject where necessary to fill in some details that they had not yet discussed.  While they spoke Tywin and Lewys excused themselves from dinner and went to talk in private.

 

"Marrying the Young Wolf's sister?" Lewys looked at his Lord, not outright questioning him but he had his doubts.

 

"The losses from carrying this conflict on into the winter would be unacceptable." Tywin said. "It was the best way to try and talk some sense into him, but I've yet to receive a response from our offers to talk peace. I'm hoping he has more sense than his father did." He leaned against the stone wall and looked down into the courtyard where his men were enjoying a hot meal.

 

"So that's all this is then? A political arrangement?" Lewys looked relieved.

 

"I am not my father." Tywin said warningly. "The Rock has long needed a Lady, and while my sister has managed well, it is time I saw to that need. She will grow into her role, without much trouble I suspect. I would ask you to support her, in the event she needs it." He looked at his bannerman.

 

"Of course, my Lord. She'll have our support if she ever has need." He promised. He respected Tywin, had fought and bled beside him. If he thought this girl worthy of sitting at the Rock, he'd stand beside her.

 

"Good." Tywin said, wanting to be home more than ever. There was always that feeling when he passed through the mountains, the sense of being so close and yet so far to the Rock...to home.

 

"House Lydden will always stand behind House Lannister, always." He swore it. His sons were good men, and would honour that as well.

 

_W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.GW.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.GW.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G_

 

Robert Stark was staring into the fire, Greywind's head on his knee. A letter lay open on the table beside him and he honestly did not know what to do. He'd begun this war in anger, out of a need for revenge. The Lannisters had murdered his father, stolen his sisters. Now Tywin Lannister wanted to talk terms for peace, and discuss an alliance between their families. He knew the winter was close at hand and the North was in desperate need of preparation. The war had depleted its resources and if they were to survive, they needed to go home and start putting everything back together. Peace would allow goods to flow freely again, provisions could be purchased and put up. Repairs could be made. The only cost would be his sister. All the blood spilt, all the lives destroyed and she would still not be able to come home. There was a knock at his chambers. "Come in." He called, eyes never leaving the flames.

 

"I finished Sansa's letter." His mother said and sat down in the chair beside him, picking up the other piece of paper and reading Tywin's proposals for peace. She tapped the letter against her lips. "It's better than I expected them to offer." She did say. "The North would keep its independence, in exchange for assisting with putting down the new rebellion on the Iron Islands and offering aide against Stannis if necessary." She said, not commenting yet on the price being asked of them personally.

 

"There's no getting around her marrying him...is there?" Rob said quietly, hating the feeling that even in winning they would lose.

 

"No, there is not." Catelyn sighed. "Sansa's letter sheds more light on that. He did not force her to accept his proposal, but it was clear that marrying him was the price for seeking peace with you. She stresses that he has treated her with kindness and respect, and that he has protected her from her enemies in King's Landing. That there is no mention of Arya is telling, I don't believe they actually have her. None of our spies in King's Landing have laid eyes on Arya since your father's arrest, and by now someone should have seen or heard something. There are many questions that need answering, but that can only come if you agree to this peace."

 

"And I'll have to send Jeyne away...and marry the Frey girl." Rob's jaw clenched. His mother had been hounding him about his dalliance with the pretty healer, and he knew she was right...even if his heart hated it.

 

"The responsibilities of leadership are not always easy to bear. You gave your word...you must keep it." Catelyn said quietly. She stood and touched his shoulder. "We'll need to send a rider to Casterly Rock, with your response."

 

"I'll have it ready for first light." He stroked Greywind's head and wished that they could go back to that fateful day when his father and sister rode away and stop them from ever leaving. He heard his mother leave and got up, knowing what he had to do and hating it bitterly. He sat down at his desk and got a piece of parchment ready, dipping his quill into the ink.

 

_Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, and Hand of the King_

 

_After careful consideration of your offer, I have decided to agree to the terms you have proposed for peace. The North will come to the aide of it's Southern neighbours in times of need, so long as it does not jeopardized the safety and security of our own borders. We will assume the largest responsibility for the wall and Knight's Watch, however we will request suitable recruits from the south every five years. We will not accept convicts or men of questionable moral character. The Night's Watch was once an honourable calling, it will be so again._

_After the murder of my younger brothers by Theon Greyjoy, you can be assured of the North's assistance in making sure that Pyke never again raises any army capable of causing harm. We will turn Stannis Baratheon away from our shores, and engage him if he offers violence to us. While my father chose to support his claims to the throne, we will not involve ourselves in that conflict. That is an internal issue for the South to handle._

_I give my blessing, and permission for my sister to be married to you, on the firm understanding that she be cared for and shown all the respect that she is due as a Princess of the North. We would ask to be allowed to attend the wedding, and return your son Jaime to you at that time. I can assure you that he is well, and is unharmed. I will remain encamped at Riverrun until we receive word from you either by courier or Raven._

 

_Robert Stark, Lord of Winterfell & King of the North_

 

 

 


	5. Casterly Rock

_H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R._

 

Sansa paused at the crest of the hill, soaking in the view. She felt a smile cross her lips, immediately glad that Tywin had insisted that she ride beside him today. Just in the distance Lannisport sprawled beside the sea, the sun glinting off the water. She could see the ships coming in and others heading out, far busier than the port at King's Landing. She could see what had to be Casterly Rock sitting high above the city, as if the castle was formed from the cliff itself. It literally towered over the port, sitting sentinel, and offering what had to be incredible views of the surrounding territory. It was beautiful, and she couldn't believe that in a short time...it would be hers.

 

"What do you think?" Tywin asked after a moment.

 

"It's beautiful." She said, turning to look at him. Words could never have described all of this, so she now understood why neither he nor Genna had even tried. She knew that while it looked close, they would be lucky to reach the keep before dark. "I look forward to seeing all of it, in time." She said.

 

"You shall, my Lady." He nodded and started them off towards the Castle.

 

Sansa stayed beside him as the advanced company cantered along the Goldroad. She saw people pausing in their daily tasks to watch as the Lord of Casterly Rock returned, and sneak a glimpse at the woman who road with him. It was a heady sensation to be thundering along at the head of a column of soldiers. She liked how it made her feel, like nothing could touch her. She was wearing her gold gown today, hair pinned carefully to survive the ride. Soon they were ascending the long path up the Rock, and as the sky began to darken they passed through the towering gates of Lion's Mouth. She felt a shiver go through her as the hooves rang out against the rock, the sheer size and scale of the fortress was astounding. Winterfell had always left her feeling safe behind it's walls, but it was tiny compared to this place. She couldn't imagine an invading force ever breeching these walls.

 

"Ser Daven, see to the men and horses." Tywin called to one of the knights as they entered the stable yard and halted. He dismounted, a groom appearing to take his horse. He walked over to Sansa and helped her down, knowing her legs would be sore from the long day in the saddle. 

 

"Thank you." She said and straightened her gown, finding she was quite able to stand unaided. 

 

"Welcome to your new home, Lady Sansa." Tywin said and offered her his arm, escorting her up the stone steps and into the keep. The walls of the great hall were adorned with carved and gilded lions in pursuit of various prey. The entire room was designed to leave an impression of wealth and power. The raised platform housed a heavy table and massive chairs at the center. "That is where you will sit when I am absent. I'll have the other chair brought out of storage for you to use while I am here." Joanna's chair had been hidden away in the vaults as it had hurt him to see it after her death. He shook those thoughts away and looked down at her, pleased to see her taking in everything with genuine pleasure. He knew it was as different from Winterfell as night was from day. "Until the wedding you'll have one of the guest suites." He had asked his steward to prepare the rooms that overlooked the sea, having thought she would enjoy them. Speaking of which where was Jorlen?

 

As if summoned by Tywin's thoughts, the Steward of Casterly Rock appeared. He nodded to his Lord. "Welcome home my Lord, forgive my delay I just finished seeing to a messanger that arrived from Riverrun." He handed two letters to his master.

 

"Ser Jorlen, this is Lady Sansa Stark. I trust her quarters have been prepared?" He said.

 

"They are waiting for her, as well as a suitable staff." He nodded. "Would you like me to escort her?" He asked his Lord.

 

"No, I will see to it myself. Lady Genna is following in a carriage, you should wait and greet her. Have a meal prepared, the three of us will dine together. We'll speak in the morning in my Solar." He dismissed the man and escorted Sansa out of the main hall. "He's very competent, and will be a valuable resource for you here." He told her as they walked. The rooms he'd had in mind for her were a little out of the way, but the view more than made up for it. "Genna will doubtlessly give you the full tour tomorrow. I will have business to deal with but I will see you at dinner."

 

"I imagine being away so much leaves a great deal to be done." Sansa nodded, following him up the winding staircase. She could hear the roar of the sea as they climbed.

 

"It does." He turned down a hall and stopped at a heavy wooden door, inlaid with gold accents. "These will be your rooms until the wedding." He opened the door and gestured for her to enter. Inside there was a maid putting fresh flowers in a vase on the table. She curtseyed politely and left the room without a word.

 

The main room was clearly a sitting room, but it opened up to a large balcony. Sansa imagined the view would be incredible. "It seems to be a very pleasant set of rooms."

 

"If there is anything you require the servants will see to it. I'll leave you to freshen up before dinner. I'll send someone to escort you, it wouldn't do to have you get lost." He said with a small smile.

 

"I have a feeling it would be all too easy to do." She said, nodding politely. "I'll see you at dinner, Tywin." She said still getting used to using his name with such familiarity. He left her with a nod and shut the door behind him. She took a moment to explore her rooms. There was the main sitting room, a small dining area and a very comfortable bedroom. The windows were large and she imagined they'd let in a lot of light during the day.

 

She unclasped her cloak and laid it over a chair, resting her gloves on top of it. Sansa washed her face and hands, before going into the bedroom and sitting down at her new dressing table. She unpinned the tight coil she'd worn in her hair to keep it secure during the ride. She brushed it out and redid a simple twist to keep the hair off her face but left the majority loose. She went back out to the sitting room and relaxed in front of the fire burning in the grate. There was a polite knock before the door opened, a couple of maids entered, followed by some servants carrying her trunks.

 

"Did you wish to change for dinner, milady?" One of the girls asked respectfully.

 

"Yes, if there's time." She nodded and stood. "There should be a nice blue gown that would do nicely." Sansa instructed the girl and went into the bedroom as they unpacked her gowns and started putting things into the wardrobes. They were efficient and she was changed long before the servant arrived to fetch her for dinner. Sansa followed the young man down the hallway to a different staircase and through what felt like a maze of twists and turns.

 

"Are we nearly there?" She asked the young page.

 

"Yes milady, it's a long way to his Lordship's wing." He apologized and soon they arrived at a set of heavy wooden doors. He opened and held the door for her. He nodded to a door to their left. "That is where Lord Lannister takes his meals when at home."

 

"Thank you for seeing me all the way here." She smiled and went to the door indicated and knocked lightly, waiting for acknowledgment before entering.

 

"Come in." Tywin's voice summoned her.

 

Sansa entered and gave a small curtsey, "My Lord." She said respectfully, seeing that there were servants in attendance to see to their needs.

 

"Please sit, Lady Genna will be joining us shortly. I see your trunks arrived to your chambers without undue delay." He said, nodding for a servant to pour her some wine.

 

Sansa sat down in the chair he had nodded to, to his right. "Yes, they were very prompt." She smiled and took a sip of her wine. "I can see why you were concerned I'd become lost without an escort, the hallways are a veritable maze."

 

He nodded. "You will become accustomed to them. The fortress has been added to over the ages, and not always in a logical manner. It is however secure and large enough to house an army if the occasion were ever to call for it. And one day it may." He said and held her gaze.

 

Sansa felt a chill go through her, understanding that it was a warning and not idle conversation.  "It certainly is secure." She agreed. "Your Steward mentioned a messanger...did my Brother send word?" She asked a little hesitantly.

 

"He did." Tywin said. "After dinner, I'll take you to my solar and you may read the letter your mother sent for you. He is willing to meet and treat with me, for your sake. While you and my sister finish preparations for the wedding, my host and I will ride to Golden Tooth to meet with him and sign a treaty for peace."

 

"I want to go with you." She said.

 

"I am certain that you do, but you will remain here all the same." He took a sip of his wine. "Your brother will be welcome to attend the wedding with his men, and your mother will be welcome to accompany me back from Golden Tooth, but you will not leave the security of Casterly Rock until we are wed."

 

Sansa could see that arguing was fruitless and was saved from further discussion by the arrival of Lady Genna. She smiled at her.

 

"Well, it looks like you survived your ride up the Rock well enough." She smiled and sat down to her Brother's left, looking directly across the table at Sansa. "What do you think?"

 

"It think words would never have been able to describe all of this." She smiled. "I like it very much."

 

"I thought you might. It will be a pleasant change from King's Landing, I imagine. I certainly won't miss the stench of it's streets." She made a face and sipped her wine. "Nor the sewage littering the King's Court."

 

Sansa couldn't help but smirk a little. "Nor I."

 

"We'll have all the invitations sent tomorrow, and we'll have the seamstress start work on your wedding gown." Genna said, and started steering the conversation towards the wedding preparations, saving her brother from having to make small talk over dinner. She knew it was not his strongest suit, and didn't want Sansa's first meal here to be a strained one. She was enjoying the subtle transformation of the young woman across from her. She looked so much more at ease tonight than she had when they'd first met and she hoped to see her come out of her shell more over time.

 

The meal was delicious, and a lovely break from the more modest fare they'd had on the road. Sansa was finishing her dessert when Lady Genna excused herself, claiming a need to go and see her husband. Sansa let her eyes drift to Tywin once the door closed behind her. They hadn't spoken more than a few sentences to each other during the meal. Genna had kept her too engaged to think much on it.  She blushed a little at the intensity of his gaze on her.

 

"I trust you enjoyed your meal?" He asked as the moment stretched.

 

She nodded. "Very much, it was a welcome change from the meals on the road." She said, unsure suddenly now that they were alone. He'd never made her feel like this before but there was a strange shift in the energy of the room.

 

"If you are finished, I'll take you to your mother's letter." He stood and offered her a hand.

 

Sansa put her hand in his and stood, letting him lead her out of the dining chamber and down the hallway. His solar was nearby and she found herself smiling a little as they entered. There was a large desk near the window, the chairs were comfortable looking and a fire roared in the grate, casting light and warmth through the room. There were paintings on the wall, and her eyes were drawn to one, a woman holding a pair of infants. 'Joanna' her mind supplied. She was beautiful and looked so happy holding the babies in her arms.

 

Tywin had gone to the desk and offered her a letter, still sealed with wax. "From your mother." He handed it to her.

 

Sansa took it and at his nod, sat down in one of the chairs by the fire and opened it, unfolding the paper like something far more precious than parchment and ink. Her mother's flowing script covered the page, and Sansa could almost hear her voice speaking the words to her. She missed her with a desperate ache in her heart. Relief flooded her heart as no condemnation came in the letter for her choices, rather understanding. She could tell her mother was sad for her, but it let the fear that had been gripping her heart ease. She finished the letter and folded it up again, lifting her eyes and realizing just how intently Tywin was watching her.

 

"I hope it was all you had hoped for." Tywin said.

 

Sansa smiled. "It was. I was worried she'd disapprove." She admitted that to him, a little hesitantly.

 

"It's understandable, but your mother is a sensible woman. She knows that you made the best choice you could." Tywin said. "Your brother has agreed to the terms I outlined, and made a few reasonable conditions...I am confident the peace will be signed without much fuss." He told her.

 

"I still wish I could go with you, but I understand why I cannot." Sansa said.

 

"Understanding is all I require of you." Tywin said, mind all ready on the task ahead. He would meet with the Young Wolf and ratify this peace agreement and then make certain that Cersei and Joffrey held to it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted a little before I meant to. Hope everyone enjoys it.


	6. An Agreement

_H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R._

 

The sun was riding high in the sky when Rob Stark's host arrived at Golden Tooth, facing off against the Lannister army. Tywin Lannister was waiting under a red tent that had been erected in the center of the pass. He and two of his men waited for the Young Wolf to ride up and meet them, everyone wary of treachery at this point. Tywin relaxed somewhat as he watched as the young King rode forward, his mother and Lord Karstark with him. He'd had an extra chair brought out, in anticipation of Lady Stark joining their negotiations. Her son might wear the crown, but he knew her voice was always in his ear, a quality he wished his own daughter had cultivated with her son.

 

The three riders halted just outside the tent and Rob dismounted first, helping his mother down and escorting her under the tent. Lord Karstark brought up the rear, his shrewd eyes finding Tywin's.

 

"I am glad you came, King Robert," Tywin said respectfully, inclining his head. "Lady Stark, Lord Rickard."

 

"I do not see my sister, Lord Tywin," Rob said, suspicion clear on his face.

 

"I never said I would bringing her. She is safe at Casterly Rock, preparing for the wedding. Once the peace is signed, you are free to visit her with an appropriate contingent of your army. I will also expect my son returned to me, unharmed, at such time," he said and sat down, gesturing for them to do the same.

 

"Of course," Rob responded and saw his mother seated first. He and Lord Rickard had spoken extensively about Jaime Lannister the necessity of returning him to Tywin to secure the peace. It had been a near thing, but the promise that the North would retain its independence had soften his need for vengeance. It was a relief, because he could not afford to lose the support of the Karstarks.

 

Tywin handed Rob the drafted treaty, and smoothed out the Map of Westeros. "I had thought we could keep the traditional borders of the North," he said.

 

Robert nodded. "I have no objection to that. We did not go to war to expand our borders." He met Tywin Lannister's gaze. "What of my other sister, Arya? There was no mention of her in your letter, or my sister's."

 

"Arya Stark fled King's Landing immediately after your father's execution. We searched extensively, but never found a trace of her," Tywin admitted honestly. "I would assume that she is in hiding somewhere, keeping low until the war comes to a close."

 

"Your King is aware of this agreement, and its terms?" Lady Catelyn said then, finding it hard to believe that Cersei and Joffrey had agreed to this.

 

"He will be informed. Until he comes of age, it is the small Council that makes the decisions governing his Kingdom, and he's too young to understand the importance of peace coming into winter. The treaty will be honoured, you have my assurance on that." Even if he needed to replace his grandson to ensure it. Joffrey was proving to be a liability, and with both a younger brother and a sister soon to be wed to the Dornish prince, he was certainly not irreplaceable.

 

Catelyn saw the shift in his eyes and nodded. "Very well."

 

Rob finished reading through the treaty and signed it, Lord Tywin doing the same before setting it aside. "I've restored Sansa to the line of succession, as agreed upon." He told the Warden of the West. That had been a most heated discussion amongst his Lords but in the end it had been clear, Sansa was his sister and had been willing to sacrifice everything for the North and her family...she would be restored and that was the end of it. He had no intentions of leaving the North without heirs, but until he married Walder Frey's daughter and produced an heir all that was left was Sansa. In the end they'd had no choice but to accept his will.

 

"It would be best that she never learn that you removed her from it in the first place." Tywin said. "I have arranged for a meal for us, if you would do me the honour of sitting down with me." He knew this peace would be hard for both sides, but it was in everyone's best interests. Ravens had gone off to all his war camps, recalling them and standing them down. At the Young Wolf's nod he stood and mounted his horse. "The banquet hall at Golden Tooth awaits us. There will be food and drink for your soldiers as well in the courtyard." He said.

 

"What of your army?" Rob asked.

 

"They will remain here for a small celebration of their own...no need overwhelm Lady Alysanne's hold with common soldiers." It was a show of trust, a calculated one, but a risk all the same.

 

Rob nodded and looked to Lord Karstark. "Tell the men, they will follow us up." He said to his chief advisor. Soon the forces were organized and the young King rode up to Golden Tooth beside his former enemy.

 

Lady Alysanne Lefford was waiting in the courtyard to greet them. The beautiful woman was very clearly with child and greeted her liege Lord with a welcoming smile. "Lord Tywin, I greet you warmly. King Robert, be welcome in my home and at my table." She inclined her head respectfully.

 

"Lady Lefford, I do hope you are well?" Tywin asked of Leo's widow. There was much riding on the outcome of her pregnancy, if she gave birth to a boy then everyone could breathe a sigh of relief...if a girl he would be required to petition that her future husband be allowed to take her name so that her house could continue. Lord Lefford's death at Stone Mill had been most ill-timed. If by some cruel twist of fate she lost the child, House Lefford would have to pass to a cousin...and that was not ideal in Tywin's mind.

 

"Very well, my Lord." She smiled and motioned for the men to join her. "I am better for the knowledge that this conflict is finally at an end, and I don't need to fear waking to an army on my doorstep." She grinned as they entered the hall where preparations had been made for the feast. She introduced the young King to a few of the Lords in attendance and their wives before sitting down to rest.

 

Catelyn sat with her, engaging in polite conversation as everyone was seated and the meal brought out. The young woman was actually very pleasant to speak with, and given the advanced state of her pregnancy it gave plenty of easy topics for conversation between the two women. She could understand the woman's anxiety, a first child was enough to worry over without the added pressure of her entire hold hoping it was a son.

 

"I'm sorry for the loss of your husband," Catelyn said as the meal was served.

 

"War has a way of stealing our men too soon," Lady Lefford said sadly. "I am sorry for the loss of yours as well." The women nodded in understanding. "But at least there is now cause for joy. A union between two of the greatest houses in Westeros is something to be celebrated." She smiled gently. "Your daughter will be a welcome addition to the West."

 

"I cannot wait to see her," Catelyn admitted.

 

"She will be pleased to see you as well, Lady Stark," Tywin said, interrupting the ladies.

 

Catelyn nodded. "I would like to ride back to Casterly Rock with you," She said, ignoring the look her son gave her.

 

"It would be my pleasure to deliver you safely to your daughter," He agreed with a polite bow. "With your son's blessing?"

 

The young king nodded. "If it is your wish mother." He said. "My host and I will follow in a couple of days, and bring your son with us.” It was plain to anyone watching that Rob was uneasy trusting his mother to Tywin’s care. Peace was not going to be easy, but they had to start somewhere. He just wished that it didn’t have to be with his mother.

 

W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.

 

Sansa’s stomach was in knots as she waited on the steps leading to the Great Hall. Lady Genna was beside her, as well as Jorleif and a small contingent of red-cloaks. The long sleeves of her gown hid the fine tremble in her hands. Outwardly she appeared perfectly serene, but it was an act. The rider that had arrived an hour ago had informed them that Lord Lannister was nearly there, and was escorting Lady Stark as his guest. Genna had helped her get changed into one of her new gowns that elegantly combined Stark and Lannister colours. The overdress was a beautiful dove grey, and the underskirts and lacing were crimson.

 

The gate was opened and she felt a smile spread over her face as she spotted her mother, riding beside her husband to be. She felt Genna move forward and place a restraining hand on her arm. The older woman leaned forward and whispered. “I know you want to run down to her, but remain here. Let them come to you.”

 

Sansa nodded very slightly, and stood as still as a statue as the group dismounted and Tywin mounted the steps. He nodded respectfully to her, holding out a hand for her to take. She slipped her fingers into his, and took strength from the subtle squeeze he gave them. It was little things Tywin did that made her feel safe around him, despite his fearsome reputation. This was a match of convenience and politics, but he always took care to make sure she was at ease with his presence. It had been a long time since she had felt that safe with a man.

 

“My Lady, I am certain that you have much to discuss with your mother, so I hope you will excuse my absence for the remainder of the afternoon. Your brother will be joining us in a few days, and I will need to make arrangements for his men. Jorleif, please prepare the guest rooms beside my Lady’s for both her mother and his Grace, King Robert.” He looked to his steward who nodded and hurried off to see to his orders.

 

“I understand, of course. I do hope that I’ll be able to see you at dinner?” She asked Tywin.

 

“You may depend on it. I leave you in your mother’s capable hands.” He pressed a kiss to her knuckles and then turned, heading into the castle with his men hurrying after him.

 

Sansa turned to face her mother, barely holding it together as she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. They stood there like that for a long moment before Sansa pulled back, discreetly wiping her eyes. “You must be exhausted from your ride…come, I’ll have the servants bring a light meal to my rooms and you can rest while they ready your suite.” She said, holding onto her composure by a thread.

 

Genna came forward. “I’ll come by later with the seamstress.”

 

Sansa nodded. “I’m sorry…Lady Genna, may I present my mother Lady Catelyn Stark.” She said.

 

“You raised a wonderful daughter Lady Stark, you should be very proud.” Genna said and excused herself.

 

Sansa led her mother through the castle, already starting to learn its twists and turns. The constant rumble of the ocean was soothing to her, and her fingertips trailed along the cool stones of the passageways. The two women were silent as they went up the winding staircase. She opened the door to her suite and sent her maidservant to fetch a light meal for them both. Once they were alone Catelyn pulled her daughter into another fierce embrace.  

 

“My poor brave girl…” Catelyn whispered, and felt her daughter sobbing softly into her shoulder. Her own tears slipped down her cheeks silently. She’d been dreaming of this moment ever since she’d learned of her husband’s execution, and yet it was hollow. The war was over, her daughter was safe and in her arms again, but she would not be taking her home.

 

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again, not really.” Sansa whispered, feeling all her careful walls crumble like dust. She’d been strong for so long, afraid and alone, but now her mother was here and she had no idea what to say to her. So much had happened, and she didn’t even know where to start.

 

“I’m here now.” Catelyn said softly, pulling back to look at her face. “Come and sit down, and tell me how you’ve been. Is he treating you as he should?” She knew Tywin Lannister to be a cold, cruel man, but hoped that he was at least treating her daughter with some care.

 

“He’s been kind to me, kinder than most in Kings Landing.” She said and sat down beside her mother, in front of the fire. She could see the clear disbelief on her mother’s face, and knew she’d need to try and put her mind at ease. “He saved my life that night in the Red Keep, not long after the Battle of the Blackwater. Joffrey was having the King’s Guard beat me, and he swept in with his soldiers and put a stop to it, had me taken to his private rooms and attended to. Maester Ferrin said I was lucky to be alive.” She closed her eyes a moment, remembering the long recovery. “It wasn’t the first time they’d hurt me, but Tywin made sure it was the last. He visited me once I was awake, to reassure me that I’d be protected. He provided me with a Septa for companionship and my own compliment of guards. For the first time since father died…I could walk the corridors without fear. He did that for me.”

 

Catelyn squeezed her hand tightly.

 

“He seems to have an honest care for my safety and happiness, after everything that’s happened that is enough for me.” Sansa said quietly. Long gone were the dreams of her young handsome Prince, and a crown of gold sitting atop her head. All she cared about now was being safe, and being the wife that Tywin deserved.

 

Catelyn reached out and stroked her daughter’s cheek. “I am glad you had someone to look after you.” She said softly. “And I hope that you will find happiness here. It’s a very grand fortress.” She smiled a little remembering the dreams of her eldest daughter, to be a great lady of a magnificent castle.

 

“Come, I’ll show you the view.” Sansa took a deep breath and led her mother out to her balcony. “He chose this room for me, he thought I would find the view pleasant.”

 

Catelyn smiled. “It is a beautiful view.” She agreed, but let herself really look at her daughter. “You’ve grown up so much since we last saw one another.” She said and reached out, tucking a strand of Sansa’s vibrant red hair behind her ear. There was a calmness to her daughter now, a maturity that Catelyn mourned not having been there to see develop. She had seen the ease that Sansa displayed with Tywin’s younger sister, Genna Frey and a part of her bristled at that woman being there to guide her daughter.   

 

“I had to.” She said quietly, eyes on the horizon. “Being here, away from that place…it’s the safest I’ve felt since father died.”

 

Catelyn pulled her daughter into another hug, wishing desperately that she could just spirit her away, back home to Winterfell. The reality that her daughter was going to have to marry a man like Tywin Lannister rankled, but what truly broke her heart was that a man like that was the only person who had lifted a finger to protect her girl.

 

Mother and daughter managed some slightly stilted conversation until a light meal arrived, along with Genna and the Seamstress. While the ladies ate, the seamstress got set up.

 

“Your arrival is fortunately timed, Lady Stark. We’re starting the finishing touches to Sansa’s wedding dress, and I hope you will approve of it.” Genna said.

 

“I’m sure it’s going to be beautiful.” Catelyn said, wishing she’d been there for the designing of it as well, but understanding there was little time to be lost. The marriage was meant to cement the new peace, and would need to take place as soon as possible.

 

“It really is.” Sansa smiled, quite excited for her mother to see what had been accomplished so far. The dress was a tribute to her Northern heritage, and yet exquisitely beautiful in the way that only a Southern gown could be.

 

She finished eating and her maids came forward to help her out of her gown and into the wedding dress. The white silk was embroidered with silver thread and set with grey pearls. Silver direwolves were interchanged with golden lions around the hems and at the edges of her sleeves, but done quite small so that you would need to be really looking to see the two creatures. The sleeves were tight to her elbow before billowing out, dove grey silk layered under the white. The neckline was a very modest V, and the collar was accented with a fine edge of grey wolf fur. A silver filigree belt accentuated her slender waist and completed the outfit.

 

Catelyn watched with tears in her eyes as the seamstress worked on the bottom hem, pride filling her as she watched her little girl starting to transform into an elegant Lady. The whites and soft greys of the gown emphasized Sansa’s porcelain skin and fiery hair. In her mother’s eyes, she looked like a Queen.  

 

“I hope we did her House justice.” Genna said, going to stand with the other woman, seeing the shine in Catelyn Stark’s eyes.  

 

“You did, it’s simply perfect.” Catelyn whispered. She might not be happy about the marriage, but she couldn’t deny that Sansa seemed…content with her circumstances. She had always wanted her daughters to marry for love, the way she had wished to. She had come to love Ned over time, but on the day of her wedding, all she had felt was loss. She hoped that Sansa would be spared that at least.

 

A servant came later in the afternoon to tell them that dinner would be served in the Great Hall. As a group the ladies went down together. Sansa had changed back into her previous gown, and walked with her mother. As they entered the hall, Sansa straightened aware that they had a full hall this evening. Her mother’s arrival clearly the reason for a small feast. Genna moved away to go and join her husband and sons.

 

Tywin came over and offered his hand to Sansa, “My Lady, come and be seated. Lady Stark, you will of course sit beside your daughter.” He nodded to Catelyn.

 

Sansa slipped her hand into his and allowed him to lead her up to the head table. She sat down in a chair that was nearly a twin to Tywin’s, and tried not to feel dwarfed by its size. She sat at Tywin’s right hand, where Genna sat to his left.

 

Tywin leaned over, speaking softly. “I trust your visit with your mother was what you wished for?” He asked.

 

Sansa gave a small nodded. “It was. Thank you for bringing her here for me.” She met his eyes, trying to let him know how much it had meant to her.  

 

Tywin nodded slightly. “A lady should have the comfort of her mother before her wedding day.” He said quietly and sat back in his chair, a regal presence as platters of food were brought out and servers poured wine for those at the head table. Only when everything had been brought out did Tywin stand. “Tonight we feast to celebrate the peace treaty reached between the North and the South, and to formally introduce you to Princess Sansa of House Stark, sister of Robert Stark, the Young Wolf and King in the North. It is my very great honour to welcome her here, and to soon be able to call her my wife and Lady. Her brother, King Robert, will join us in a few days and we shall host him until after the wedding. Join me in raising a glass to my betrothed, and to peace.” Tywin said, pleased as all the Lords from Lannisport and the surrounding areas stood without hesitation and drank to the future Lady of the Rock. Only as he sat did the ladies lift their goblets and drink as well. He was eternally grateful that Sansa had impeccable manners, and was not prone to blushing and giggling like so many maidens of her age. He mourned the mistreatment she had suffered, but was not above appreciating the results.

 

Sansa favoured him with a beautiful smile as he settled into his seat, and made a very clear show of serving her before himself. “Thank you my Lord.” She said as he placed the food on her plate. The eyes of everyone were on the pair of them, looking for any evidence that Tywin was besotted with the young woman like his father Tytos had been. She was very careful to remain formal and restrained, not wanting to undermine him. The meal was truly excellent, the finest fare from the West laid out for her to enjoy. There was delicate fish, roasted game, and rich sauces, as well as lighter vegetable dishes. Sansa made a show of enjoying everything placed before her, respectful of the effort that had been gone to for her.

 

“I trust everything is to your liking, my Lady?” Tywin asked as the meal wound on.

 

“It’s excellent.” She replied. “The fish in particular is quite wonderful.”

 

“That is a variety of swordfish, I will be certain to have your compliments passed along to the kitchen staff.” He said, nodding to the server and in short order, a lovely dessert of lemon cakes and rich raspberry sauce was presented to all. Her small smile of genuine pleasure made all of the effort to procure fresh lemons and berries worthwhile. His steward had earned a substantial reward.

 

“After dinner, I was hoping you would join me for a walk,” he asked her quietly as people remarked over the rare treat that had been served.

 

“I’d like that.” She agreed and was pulled back into conversation by her mother. She could tell that her mother was disappointed that she wouldn’t be returning to her rooms that night, but respectful of her choice to spend time with her betrothed.

 

After dinner, Tywin offered her his arm and escorted her from the Great Hall and up to the walls that surrounded the keep. Her height allowed her to keep easy pace with his long strides and soon they were standing on the ramparts, looking down over Lannisport.

 

“I trust you were well cared for in my absence?” Tywin asked, watching Sansa as she looked down on the city.

 

“Very well cared for, your sister and Steward were most attentive. I find myself already feeling very much at home here. I trust that talks with my brother went smoothly?” She turned her head to meet his gaze, the two of them bathed in moonlight as it peeked through a break in the clouds.

 

“Yes, the terms were so favourable to him that he’d have been an abject fool to reject them.” He chuckled. “There is still the rebellion in the Iron Islands to put down, and Stannis to contend with…but at least the open warfare has been put to rest before the winter is upon us.”

 

“Will Joffrey accept the treaty?” She asked.

 

“He will have to. He is still under the Regency of his mother and the Small Council. For the next year at least we will have some measure of control over him, after that however…there will be concerns.” He admitted.

 

“He’s a monster, you do know that.” Sansa said very quietly, her words almost lost to the wind.

 

“I am well aware of what he is, Sansa. Thankfully there are other options for the throne, and there will need to be certain decisions made soon.” He did tell her. He had chosen this spot because the way the wind blew assured that no one would be able to hear their conversation. “Both Cersei and Tyrion will need to be married, and my brother would be a suitable regent for Tommen.”

 

“The Eryrie is still without a Lord, and my young cousin could use a male figure to counter his mother’s coddling.” Sansa said, having heard the rumors about her Aunt Lysa often enough at court.

 

Tywin looked at her speculatively. “A shrewd choice, and not without its merits. If you were choosing for Cersei, where would you send her?” He asked, wanting to see what reasoning she would use.

 

“Honestly, I would send her North to a husband that would be able to control her. Anywhere in the South she has a network of people she can manipulate and use. It would also work to tighten ties between the West and North.” She said, also knowing that the Northern Lords would absolutely not tolerate Cersei’s plotting.

 

“Lord Reed recently lost his wife, he was a supporter of your father’s I believe.” He mused, well aware his daughter would take the match as a horrific insult.

 

“You’ll send her to the Marsh Lands?” Sansa couldn’t help the dark smile that crossed her face.

 

“Lord Reed’s only son is a cripple, I imagine he would be pleased to both have the opportunity to sire another heir, and keep an eye on the woman responsible for the murder of his dear friend Eddark Stark.” Tywin knew that choosing the children he would have with Sansa over Joanna’s blood would have consequences but it needed to be done. Placing Cersei away from King’s Landing the rumors of incest would fade as Jaime remained to protect Tommen, and his other two children were married and well away from the city and influence it offered.

 

Sansa nodded, feeling some of the fear that had gripped her about the future easing even more. “Thank you.” She whispered.

 

“The future of House Lannister will be born from you, I will not allow my other children to interfere with that future.” He said firmly and offered her a hand. Pleased when she placed her slender hand in his own he squeezed it gently. “I am not an easy man, Sansa, but there is nothing I would not do for my family. I also know that marriage to a man older than your father, is hardly what a young woman desires, but I can give you my word that I will never strike you, nor allow anyone else to do so. I will treat you kindly and with respect. All I ask is that you conduct yourself as befits the Lady of the Rock, and that you learn to rule here as I would.” He said.

 

Sansa met his earnest green eyes, seeing that in this moment he was being truthful with her. “I would never wish to bring shame or disappointment to you, my Lord. I will do everything I can to be the Lady you require me to be.” She responded, the formal words far from empty though. It was true he was not a young man, but he wore his age well and there was something compelling in his eyes.  

 

Tywin nodded and reached out with his other hand, brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek. “Of all the women I have known, none could claim to own the title of Lady better than you, Sansa.” He said, stepping closer. The intimacy of the darkness surrounding them allowing him to take this small liberty. “You are as strong as you are beautiful, I can think of no one better to rule here in my absence.” He tipped her chin up and leaned down, stealing a soft kiss. She was still as a statue, but then very tentatively she returned the soft press of lips. Only then did he move back and lift her hand to his lips again. “I will see you back to your chambers.” He said, pleased with the blush staining her cheeks. His future wife would require gentle handling, but he was confident the rewards would be worth the restraint.

 

 


	7. Reunions

H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.  

 

 

The next several days were a flurry of activity, with Sansa, Genna, and Catelyn working on the final arrangements for the wedding and finalizing plans. Sansa saw almost nothing of Tywin, other than fleeting glimpses as he hurried about with his soldiers or Jorleif. Her brother and his host were due to arrive soon either later today, or early tomorrow. She was apprehensive, hating that she felt so much anger towards him. She knew that once he’d had Jaime in his possession he could have demanded a trade. Cersei would have done it in a heartbeat, there was no question in Sansa’s mind about that. The mere fact that he hadn’t even tried twisted uncomfortably in her gut. He was her brother and she loved him, but in her mind he had abandoned her. Surely he’d known about her treatment, it wasn’t a secret by any means. If he’d cared about her at all, why hadn’t he employed spies to try and secret her out of the Capital…why just LEAVE her?

 

She was drawn from her thoughts as a servant arrived. The young man bowed deeply.

 

“Forgive my intrusion, m'lady. M'lord bids me tell you that your brother’s host approaches and will be here within an hour,” he said, keeping his eyes lowered.

 

“Thank you,” Sansa said graciously and dismissed him. “I should get dressed to greet them.” Sansa stood and nodded to Lady Genna and her mother.

 

“Would you like help?” Catelyn offered.

 

“No, thank you mother. I’m sure you’d like to freshen up as well.” She gave a small smile and headed off to her rooms.

 

“Let her go, she needs some time to gather her thoughts.” Genna said gently, seeing that Catelyn intended to go after her daughter. “This is going to be a difficult reunion.”

 

“But Sansa and Rob were always so close…” Catelyn looked confused.

 

“And yet, he made no attempt to rescue her,” Genna pointed out quietly. “She spent years at the mercy of a boy that possesses none, and her brother never sent a spy, or even a common sell-sword to spirit her away. He never bargained with Cersei for her freedom, not even when he’d taken Jaime prisoner. Sansa is a clever girl, she knows full well that he could have, but he chose not to.”

 

Catelyn’s face filled with sad understanding. “I suppose I understand…”

 

“She will get past it, in time, but those are things that her brother will need to answer for…to her.” She’d had her share of difficulties with Tywin over the years, so she was intimately acquainted with the feeling of both loving someone, but being utterly furious with them at the same time.

 

Catelyn nodded quietly. “She is right however, I should get cleaned up before my son arrives.” She set her own needlework aside, and stood. “I won’t take long.”

 

“I’ll come to collect you and Sansa shortly then,” Genna said, aware that mother and daughter would take time to come to know one another again. She would suggest to Tywin that inviting Catelyn to remain at the Rock after the wedding might not be a horrible idea. Catelyn had been most effective as the wife of the Warden of the North, and had a good head on her shoulders for the responsibilities of the position. She would be a valuable asset for Sansa if they could convince her to remain behind. Otherwise, it might well be some time before Sansa would see her mother again.

 

Genna knew her brother’s reasons for the match were multifaceted, and she could hardly argue with any of them. Sansa was the daughter of an eight-thousand year old bloodline, truly the blood of kings and a link to the first men. She was young and healthy, and the women in her family were known to have many healthy children. Sansa was the second of five that Catelyn Stark had given birth to and lived to watch them grow. Catelyn’s own mother, Minisa, had born three and died years later of fever. Her father had also been from a sizeable family, with three sons and a daughter. Politically it was sound, both as an ending to the war in the North and as the basis for a future alliance between arguable the strongest kingdoms in Westeros.

 

Between the North, the West, and all their requisite allies, they could one day field an army larger than any possible opposition. The girl was also stronger than most would give her credit for, and would be a valuable asset for Tywin in the event he was forced to be away from the West for extended periods of time. Every reason perfectly rationalized out, but more than that…she suspected her brother had come to admire the resilient young woman. It was clear in the way he treated her, and it reminded her greatly of how he had been with Joanna. She only prayed that they came to a better end than his first marriage. Today would be the ultimate test for the young Stark girl, facing her brother in front of a host of Northern Lords, and her future husband’s supporters without either side being able to see the strain it would put on her. She had to be both a Princess of the North, and a Lady of the South. She did not envy her the task.

 

W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.

 

The welcome waiting for the young King of the North was impressive. Soldiers in gleaming red armour lined the courtyard, all of the stable hands were dressed in their finest livery, Tywin stood on the steps with his Bannermen flanked out to the left, and Sansa and the other ladies to the right. Sansa had chosen her dove gray grown, and her hair was left mostly free to play in the breeze, with elegant twists keeping the hair up off her face. She watched as her brother rode into the courtyard, looking every inch a King. Her heart ached as she saw how much he had changed. He had a beard now, and his hair had gotten a little longer. The thing that made her weep inside though was the hardness in his eyes, Robb had always had the warmest, utterly open eyes…and now it was like looking at a stranger.

 

Tywin strode forward and offered Robb his hand. “Welcome to Casterly Rock, your Grace,” he said.

 

“I thank you for the welcome.” He nodded and took the older man’s hand. “And as promised, your son.” Rob nodded over his shoulder as Jaime Lannister mounted the steps and nodded to his father.

 

Tywin gripped his son’s face, staring into his eyes for a long moment before releasing him. “A feast has been prepared, and we will wait for you and your bannermen inside,” Tywin said, certain the young King wished to speak to his sister and mother for a moment.

 

Robb nodded and walked over to where his mother and sister stood, he pulled her into an embrace…but feeling her stiffen, made him frown. She didn’t pull away, clearly aware that they were not alone, but tension radiated through her entire body. He kissed her cheek and moved back, looking into her eyes. She gave him a small smile, but it wasn't genuine and lacked any true warmth.

 

“Sansa…”

 

“It’s good to see you, Rob,” Sansa said. “We’ll talk later,” she promised.

 

Rob nodded, and he offered her his hand, walking with her into the massive keep. While he knew this was his sister, the girl walking beside him was a stranger. Her blue eyes were distant, her posture was rigid and held perfectly. She smiled at the right moments, but her expression never truly thawed. He sat beside Tywin, with Sansa on his other side, and his mother beside her. Lord Karstark and the other Lords were spread along the head table. Tywin had seated his son beside him, his sister next and then his most important Bannermen completed the table.

 

Tywin stood once everyone had settled, he lifted his goblet. “To Peace, and a strong alliance with the North.”

 

The men all stood and then the ladies lifted their glasses as well. The general feel in the hall was of cautious merriment, with both sides being wary of one another. Rob for his part engaged in conversation with Lord Tywin, but found all his enquires to Sansa answered with short, succinct replies. She spent most of the evening talking with their mother, or answering Tywin’s questions politely. It left the young King feeling quite unsettled, wondering what had happened to turn his bright, vibrant sister into this cold shell of a girl.

 

“With your leave, my Lord, I would like to retire for the evening,” Sansa said, eyes finding Tywin’s.

 

“Of course,” He nodded. “I wish you a pleasant evening, Lady Sansa.”

 

Sansa stood, and withdrew. Most of the Ladies followed her example, leaving the men to continue drinking and boasting, as men were wont to do. Sansa headed to her rooms, and was happy to sink into her favourite chair by the fire. Her maids had left some tea for her and slipped away to give their lady some peace and quiet. She sipped the warm liquid and tried to mentally prepare herself for dealing with her brother. It was not going to be an easy thing, and her feelings were so very muddled up right now. She loved Rob, of course she did, but looking at him made her feel so angry. She’d trusted him to rescue her, and he’d never even tried. He’d abandoned her, and it felt like a horrible betrayal. Logically she knew there had to be some reason for what he’d done, but an even larger part of herself just didn’t care. She was his sister, and he’d left her in King’s Landing, at the mercy of the people that had murdered their father.

 

A knock at her door, quite a bit later, drew her from her thoughts. Sansa stood and went to the door, opening it and seeing her brother there.

 

“I was hoping you’d still be awake.” Rob said quietly.

 

“Come in,” Sansa said and moved back, opening the door wider for him. She shut it behind him, and drew the latch across out of habit. “I was just sitting up, and thinking.”

 

“Sansa…please tell me what’s wrong,” Rob said, reaching out for her and looking shocked when she flinched back from his touch. “Are you afraid of me?”

 

“Not you.” She said quietly. “I just…not everyone that reaches for me, does so out of a desire to comfort.” Sansa walked over to her chair and sat down. “I’m still getting used to being safe.”

 

“Who hurt you?” He followed, concern shining in his eyes. 

 

“Who didn’t is a much shorter list.” Sansa said quietly. “You left me at the mercy of people who have none; what did you think was happening to me?” She turned her blue eyes onto her brother. “Did you think Queen Cersei was treating me like a daughter and tucking me into bed at night? Did you really believe I was safe there?”

 

“You were betrothed to the King, you should have been protected.” Rob leaned back in his chair, unprepared for the pure rage in her tone.

 

“And who was supposed to protect me from him?” She let that hang in the air. “I went to my knees before him and the whole court to plead for our father’s life, and Joffrey promised to grant him mercy. Instead of keeping his word, he cut our father’s head off. After, he took me up to the castle walls and showed me the heads of everyone that I knew and had trusted. He made me look at them, rotting and bloated on metal spikes. That was the first time he had Ser Meryn beat me,” she said coldly.

 

Rob stood and walked over to the window, feeling like someone had stabbed him in the belly.

 

“Every time you won a battle, he’d seek me out and have his men beat me. They hurt me over and over again, the only thing they ever spared was my face, because Joffrey liked me pretty. Once he had them tear off my clothes and Ser Meryn beat me with the flat of his blade in front of the entire court. Joffrey nearly put a crossbow bolt into me that day, and would have if not for Tyrion’s interference. I lived every single day in that place knowing that I could be dead the very next instant if I said the wrong thing, or looked the wrong way. I had to profess my love and loyalty for a boy who was responsible for the death of my father, and if anyone ever suspected that it was a lie, I would have been killed. I prayed every day for you to save me, and you never came. You never even tried,” Sansa said, tears stinging her eyes. “No…in the end, I had to save you.”

 

Rob’s head dropped in shame, but he didn’t turn around.

 

“How dare you ask me if something is wrong.” She grabbed his arm and turned him around, seeing tears painting his cheeks. It only made her angrier. “You had the Queen’s brother! She’d have traded me for him in a heartbeat…and you didn’t even TRY. WHY!” She shoved him, tears blurring her own vision now.

 

“I thought you were safe. Sansa…I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

 

“That’s not good enough.” Sansa whispered. “Sorry won’t take away the scars I have on my body, it won’t get rid of the nightmares, and it won’t take me home.” She shook her head. “Get out.” Sansa choked the words out.

 

“Sansa…” Rob reached for her again without thinking, and felt his heart clench as she batted his hand away.

 

“I said, get out. I can’t do this tonight.” She pushed past him and retreated to her bedroom, bolting that door behind her. She leaned against it until she heard footsteps crossing the outer room and the sound of her door opening and closing once more. She sank down the door and began to sob, the tears pouring from her eyes. She knew that blaming him wasn’t fair, but she was just so angry. After the wedding, he’d be able to ride home to Winterfell and remain as King in the North. She’d given up any chance of going home by marrying Tywin. She’d traded her whole future for a brother that hadn’t even cared enough to send spies to check on her. That hurt worse than anything else.

 

H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.

 

“You’re really going to marry her then?” Jaime asked his father, as they stood beside each other on the walls overlooking the Sunset Sea.

 

“I am.” Tywin said, looking over at his eldest son. “That marriage is the reason you’ve been released.” 

 

“I am aware.” Jaime said, a grimace crossing his features. “She’s just a child…”

 

“She is a woman flowered, and not nearly as innocent about the ways of the world as you seem to think her,” Tywin said. “Do not dismiss her as a child, and try to make her sacrifice any less than it is. She is very aware of what she’s giving up, to buy this alliance.”

 

Jaime nodded, watching his father with a strange expression on his face. “Did you give her a choice?”

 

Tywin snorted. “I presented my proposal, and she was agreeable to the terms. She’s an intelligent young woman, and aware that I’m one of the few men in the Seven Kingdoms that could protect her from the attentions of the King. She also knew full well that peace was preferable to war coming into the winter. In return she has agreed to provide me with heirs worthy of the Rock…as my adult children are so very lacking in either merit or desire.” He gave his eldest son a hard look.

 

“You’ll disinherit Tyrion, in favour of children not yet born?” Jaime pinned him with a look.

 

“Yes, particularly because I am fairly certain he is not even my son. I simply loved your mother too much to ever speak such a truth.” He admitted quietly. Tyrion’s white-blonde hair was far too similar to the man that had long desired his wife, covetously so.

 

“You can’t be serious, mother would never…”

 

“What woman can refuse the advances of a King?” Tywin said harshly. “Aerys desired your mother, it was well known that he lusted after her and given the timing of Tyrion’s conception it is unlikely that he could be mine.” He said quietly, looking out over the water. “Regardless of who sired him, he was still your mother’s son…he was still a Lannister, so I raised him and gave him my name despite it all. My true born son will rule the Rock one day, and since you refused the honour, I must sire another.”

 

Jaime’s jaw hardened and he nodded quietly.

 

“You are my son, but you made your choices, Jaime.” Tywin sighed a little. “So I have had to make mine. Sansa will be a suitable Lady of the Rock, and I have no doubt that she will be a good mother to any children we have. Your sister and brother will be married soon afterwards, to cement alliances and ensure the security of the family. You will remain in Kings Landing to make certain the Kingsguard does its duty.”

 

“Cersei will not consent to another marriage.” Jaime warned him.

 

“She’s my daughter, and it’s high time she remembered that.” Tywin’s voice was like chipped glass, cutting and hard. “Your sister has been allowed to run wild for far too long as it is, she needs to remember her place.”

 

Jaime swallowed thickly and looked down. “Where will you send her?”

 

“Somewhere she cannot cause trouble,” Tywin said simply, it was better to keep such things between himself and Sansa for the time being. “You were gone from King’s Landing for quite some time, you did not see what she has allowed to happen in your absence. I will do whatever I must to protect my new wife, and I fear that left to her own devices, Cersei could force my hand to something unpleasant.”

 

“I’ll do as you command, of course.” He said.

 

“Good. You’ll be responsible for keeping Cersei and Joffrey well away from her over the wedding festivities. Thank the Seven that they’ve elected to only arrive the night before the wedding itself, it will make the entire affair more manageable. Co-ordinate with the head of my personal guard for arrangements.” He said.

 

Jaime looked curious but didn’t press the matter. His father was in a curious mood tonight and it was likely best to not test him.

 

 


End file.
